Dwie strony
by Erintii
Summary: Mówi się, że miłość i nienawiść to dwie strony tej samej monety. Co jeśli los odwróci monetę? Co jeśli człowiek naraz stanie oko w oko z sytuacją zmuszającą go do zmiany pojęć wroga i przyjaciela? Akcja zaczyna się podczas piątego roku nauki Hermiony w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart. AU
1. Chapter 1

Jednym z moich ulubionych pairingów jest Lucjusz i Hermiona. Nie mam nic przeciw Dramione, ale takich historii jest bardzo dużo a ja chcę być chociaż trochę oryginalna. Właściwie to lubię każdy pairing (poza Tom Riddle + Hermiona i Ron Weasley + Hermiona). Ron mnie drażni tak od 4 tomu.

Disclosure: oczywiście świat Harrego Pottera należy do genialnej pani Rowling

* * *

><p>Hermiona Granger, świetna uczennica, pełna zapału i chęci do poszerzania swej wiedzy, po raz pierwszy obawiała się powrotu do szkoły. Miała coraz gorsze przeczucia. Obawy rosły z dnia na dzień. Piąty rok nauki w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart zapowiadał się okropnie. Więcej niż okropnie. Niedawno wrócił Lord Voldemort i wiele wskazuje na to, że teraz dopiero poznają czym są kłopoty. Ministerstwo jednak nie zauważa powagi problemu i woli ścigać dyrektora Hogwartu i jego najbliższe otoczenie. Minister magii stracił zdolność odróżniania wrogów od przyjaciół. A to więcej niż zły omen.<p>

Hermiona nie traciła jednak czasu na ponure rozmyślania. Przyszłość przybiera coraz ciemniejsze barwy i naprawdę powinna lepiej spędzać wakacje niż wymyślanie coraz to gorszych scenariuszu. Cokolwiek ma nastąpić z pewnością nastąpi. Nic nie poradzi. Lepiej chyba radować serce chwilami beztroski. Rodzice bezpieczni i szczęśliwi. Mają pracę, dającą satysfakcję i niezgorsze zarobki. Odnowili pokój córki- nowa, ładna posadzka, niewielki telewizor, nowe, ładne meble- z radości i wdzięczności zapomniała o kłopotach.

Przebywała w rodzinnym domu, w uroczym i spokojnym angielskim miasteczku niedaleko Londynu. Miasteczku żyjącego własnym, powolnym życiem, nieco sennym z punktu widzenia mieszkańców wielkich metropolii, życiem. Ale spokój ma swoje uroki, uroki, które właśnie odkrywa Hermiona. Dopiero teraz w pełni docenia uroki sennych i spokojnych miasteczek. Podczas ostatniego roku nauki w Hogwarcie miała dość wrażeń- a co gorsza wiele wskazuję, że w nadchodzących miesiącach nie będzie narzekała na nudę.

Usiadła na wąskim łóżku, przykrytym kremową narzucą i spojrzała przez okno. Ładnie przystrzyżony trawnik zachęcał by wyjść na dwór w piękny, sierpniowy dzień. Wstała i podeszła do lustra- chyba uda się dzisiaj na Pokątną. Do księgarni 'Esy i Floresy' przyjdzie dzisiaj książka o transmutacji, której poszukuje od dawna. Tak- skoro nadchodzi nowa wojna chyba nauka to wskazana rzecz.  
>Nie powiedziała rodzicom jak źle wyglądają sprawy w świecie czarodziejów. Nie ma ochoty ich martwić. Nic nie pomogą. Nie ma sensu dokładać im zmartwień. Niech żyją swoim spokojnym, zwyczajnym życiem. Są tacy dumni z jej szkolnych sukcesów- nie ma serca wyjaśniać im jak źle wszystko wygląda.<p>

- Hermiono, nie chcesz może jeszcze jednego tosta?- zapytała troskliwie matka

- Nie dziękuję. Starczy. Mamo muszę lecieć na Pokątną, wiesz dodatkowa lektura…

Dzisiejszy dzień miał przypominać każdy inny zwykły, sierpniowy dzień owego roku. Gorący i spokojny. Rodzice przyjmą swoich pacjentów, ona pójdzie na zakupy na Pokątną. Potem poogląda telewizję i poczyta. Powinna dobrze przygotować się do piątego roku nauki w szkole, na zakończenie którego zda Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne, zwane SUMAmi. No, ale ponieważ nie samą nauką człowiek żyje, obejrzy więc odcinek ulubionego serialu. Nikt w Hogwarcie nie dał by wiary podobnym deklaracją Hermiony Granger, tej Hermiony, uosobienia pracowitości i najlepszej uczennicy na swoim roku. Ale nikt nie znał Hermiony i nie widział w rodzinnym otoczeniu.

Jest czarownicą i kocha magię. Ale czasami przebywając w świecie czarodziejów tęskniła do pewnych mugolskich udogodnień. Brakowało telefonów czy telewizji. Brakowało wreszcie koleżanek ze szkoły podstawowej. Nigdy nie miała tutaj przyjaciół jak w Hogwarcie, ale z pewnymi osobami łączą ją ciepłe wspomnienia. Jutro wybierze się z dwiema koleżankami: Melanie oraz Sam na lody. Musi tylko wymyślić zgrabną bajeczkę gdzie aktualnie przebywa- nie może przecież powiedzieć: 'hej, jestem czarownicą!' Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzy w podobne rewelacje. A poza tym popadnie w konflikt z prawem- nie wolno opowiadać Mugolom, poza magicznym ludziom, o świecie czarodziei. Ludzie obdarzeni mocami pragną pozostać nieznani. Za rzucanie zaklęć w obecności Mugola można odpowiadać karnie.

Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dostrzegła bystrą, uprzejmą twarz i wielkie brązowe oczy. Rozczesała włosy i pozwoliła im swobodnie opadać na plecy. Na letnią, białą sukienkę w niebieskie groszki narzuciła szkolną szatę czarownicy. Zadowolona ruszyła w drogę nieświadoma, że dzisiejszy dzień odmieni na zawsze jej życie.

Zadziwiające jak łatwo niespodziewane wypadki zmieniają nasze życie. Niespodzianki spadają na nas niczym pierwsze grzmoty nieoczekiwanej burzy. Niczym grom z jasnego nieba, niczym dźwięk budzika o poranku. Nic nie zapowiada nadejścia kataklizmu. A gdy już uderza- potrafi zwalić z nóg. Sierpniowy dzień, który miał stanowić początek wielkiej zmiany w niczym nie przypominał przełomowego dnia. Zresztą prawdę powiedziawszy dużo czasu upłynęło nim zrozumiała powagę przypadkowego spotkania. Spotkania, które mogłoby w żadnym wypadku nie doprowadzić do katastrofy.

W księgarni 'Esy i Floresy' bez problemu znalazła poszukiwaną książkę. Zadowolona rzuciła okiem na pozostałe tomy. Być może dostrzeże coś interesującego? Poza tym wprost uwielbia dotyk pergaminu, zapach kolejnych kartek. Mogłaby godzinami przesiadywać w księgozbiorze i nie oczekiwać niczego więcej od życia. Teraz wzięła cztery opasłe tomiszcza i usiadła na schodach wiodących na antresolę księgarni. Pogrążona we własnych myślach nie zauważyła wysokiego, bladego mężczyzny o zimnych, szarych oczach, który wszedł po coś do księgarni. Nie usłyszała stukotu charakterystycznej, złowrogiej laski zakończonej głową węża. Laski, w której nosił różdżkę. Ubrany w kosztowne, czarne szaty obojętnym wzrokiem omiótł otoczenie aż zauważył siedzącą z boku dziewczynę. Pokazując się publicznie zwykle przybierał minę nonszalanckiego znudzenia. Teraz jednak najwyraźniej zapomniał o typowej postawie. Dojrzał kogoś niegodnego.  
>Wówczas obojętność ustąpiła miejsca wściekłości i pogardzie. Zmrużył złośliwie oczy i spojrzał na Hermionę z wyraźną wrogością i poczuciem wyższości. Nie wiedział czemu podszedł do niej. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Nie potrafił. Jakże gorzkie czynił sobie wyrzuty niedługo potem!<p>

- Panna Granger- wycedził- ulubienica Dumbledora spędza wakacje nad książkami. Czyż nie lepiej korzystać z dobrej pogody?

W ustach każdego innego człowieka podobna uwaga mogła zrobić wrażenie całkiem niewinnego stwierdzenia. Ale Lucjusza ciężko uznać za przeciętną osobę, czy podejrzewać o niewinność. Na pewno dla sportu nie rozmawiał z rówieśniczkami syna. Szczególnie nie lubianymi przez młodzieńca.

- Dzień dobry, panu, panie Malfoy- odparła starając się nadać swojemu głosowi spokojny i uprzejmy ton.

Właśnie stoi przed nią pozbawiony skrupułów czarnoksiężnik i śmierciożerca. Ktoś kto by zabił kogoś takiego jak ona, czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia dla sportu. Dla rozrywki, w imię chorego przekonania o konieczności oczyszczania świata z podobnych elementów. Czego od niej chce? Poderwała się ze swojego miejsce tak gwałtownie, że aż dostała lekkich zawrotów głowy. Ale nie chce by Lucjusz Malfoy patrzył na nią z góry.

- Pogoda zaiste piękna, ja jednak bardzo lubię książki i w żadnym razie nie uważam czytania za stratę czasu- kontynuowała starając się zachować spokój.

- Oczywiście- powiedział lodowato patrząc na swą rozmówczynię z ironicznym uśmieszkiem- gdybym ja sięgał po zakazaną wiedzę też bym ją chłonął na wszelkie sposoby. Tak długo jak tylko bym miał okazję.

Gdyby to od niego zależało nie każdy mógłby zostać uczniem szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa. O tak, wprowadził by należytą selekcję kandydatów na uczniów. Może wówczas w szkole można by uczyć naprawdę potrzebnych rzeczy, może wówczas przywrócony by ład. Prawo poznawania sekretów magii winno należeć do dzieci z odpowiednich rodzin. Dzieci z rodzin czarodziei. Granger nie należała do tej kategorii.

- Zakazaną? – zapytała nie rozumiejąc w czym rzecz. Jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy zamierzał ją zaskoczyć dziwacznymi uwagami to dopiął swego.

- Nie ma już żadnych standardów- kontynuował Lucjusz- do Hogwartu przyjmują każdego, szlamy, złodziei naszej wiedzy. Ale kto wie czy czasy nie ulegną zmianie. Nic nie trwa wiecznie.

- Nic- oparła Hermiona drżącym głosem. Wiedziała do czego pije wróg. Przecież on wie o powrocie Voldemorta. – nic, nie trwa wiecznie. Ani złe, ani dobrze rzeczy. Ale to mi przypomniało jak szybko mija czas. Chyba powinnam już iść. Do widzenia panu. Miłego dnia życzę.

Tak naprawdę to miała wolne przedpołudnie. Planowała pójść na lody do kawiarni Floriana Fortescue, by czytać nowo kupioną książkę delektując się smakiem pysznego deseru. O tak zamierzała spędzić uroczy dzień- bez pośpiechu i bez zmartwień. Ale Lucjusz Malfoy o niczym nie wie- na jej szczęście. Powinna szybko wracać do domu. Tutaj, na środku ulicy Pokątnej raczej nie zostanie zaatakowana. Ale nie ma pojęcia, nie wie co on knuje i po co tu przyszedł. Wie tylko jedno- to bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek. Mający szerokie znajomości za to pozbawiony skrupułów. Zimny i wyniosły arystokrata uważający się z racji swego pochodzenia za kogoś lepszego. A dla osób pokroju Hermiony- odczuwał jedynie pogardę. Szybko stąd wyjdzie. Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

- Och taka nagła zmiana planów?- usłyszała za sobą jego głos i zanim zdążyła zareagować chwycił mocno jej dłoń. – Ucieczka. Słuszna decyzja. Mimo wszystko głupia nie jesteś Granger. Zawsze mnie interesowało jakim cudem ktoś taki może otrzymywać lepsze stopnie niż mój syn !

Ten fakt nie dawał Lucjuszowi spokoju od lat. Nieomal spędzał sen z powiek i wzbudzał gniew. Nie rozumiał jakim cudem szlama może w czymkolwiek górować nad Draconem. Przecież Draco to najmądrzejszy i najbardziej pracowity chłopiec. A już na pewno o niebo lepszy od hołoty jak ona. Nie, nie należał do ojców ślepo zakochanych w swoim dziecku. Widział wady syna. Ale rodowa duma nakazywała mu widzieć w nim kogoś niezwykłego, przyszłego dziedzica i dawać mu wszystko co najlepsze.

Fascynował go sposób w jaki szkolne osiągnięcia dziewczyny zaprzeczają filozofii wyższości czystej krwi. Od dziecka słyszał, że szlamy nigdy nie dorównają potomkom starych, czarodziejskich rodów. Nigdy nie osiągną mistrzostwa w rzucaniu zaklęć, ważenia eliksirów, jak ci, którzy mieli magię we krwi. Czystej krwi. Ktoś brudnej, szlamowatej krwi, nie może… Niestety Hermiona biła Draco we wszystkich sprawdzianach i egzaminach. I chociaż robił synowi długie wykłady na temat rodowych powinności, wiele nie zdziała. Ach gdyby wydusić z niej przyczynę denerwującego stanu rzeczy… Czy używa uroków na nauczycielach?

- Ja nigdzie..- zaczęła Hermiona.

- .. Och cudownie- usłyszała zbyt dobrze znany głos i po chwili błysnęło światło flesza- no, no panno Granger- powiedziała Rita Skeeter nie wiedziałam… No, ale moi czytelnicy się dowiedzą- rzuciła na odchodnym


	2. Chapter 2

Rita Skeeter miała zadowoloną, pewną siebie minę. Przychodząc na Pokątną nie śmiała nawet marzyć o podobnym. Wątpiła by znalazła ciekawy temat w trakcie zwykłego spaceru. A tu nagle traf: dar losu, chaos, uśmiech Wszechświata, los na loterii. Co prawda wiele najlepszych materiałów zdobyła dzięki szczęśliwym zbiegom okoliczności, ale mimo wszystko nie powinna narzekać. Mimo wszystko nie codziennie człowiek wpada na szczęście na środku ulicy. Ona jednak umie rozpoznać dar losu. W drzwiach księgarni dostrzegła znaną sobie brązowowłosą dziewczynę rozmawiającą intensywnie z nikim innym jak Lucjuszem Malfoyem, zamożnym arystokratą. Nie miała pojęcia w czym rzecz, ale od czego dziennikarski instynkt i zmysł przewidywania? Och, kto jak, kto, ale ona z pewnością zaraz stworzy opowieść na podstawie przypadkowej fotki.

Hermiona nigdy nie widziała dziennikarki równie podnieconej. I wyczuwała, że to nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Kto wie jakie bzdury napisze na jej temat? (zakładam, że Hermiona nie zdemaskowała Rity w 4 klasie) Co jak co, ale złośliwość i wyobraźnia tej pani nie znają granic. W zeszłym roku, czytając rewelacje w 'Proroku Codziennym' czuła bezsilną złość. Co ta baba wypisywała o Harrym… Potrafi rozdmuchać aferę na podstawie jednego słowa. A kto wie co wymyśli widząc Lucjusza ściskającego jej dłoń i coś do niej mówiącego. Prawdę mówiąc miała kilka szalonych pomysłów- jeden gorszy od drugiego. I wciąż nie rozumiała jednego- skąd Rita wiedziała o słowach wypowiedzianych za zamkniętymi drzwiami, w bezpiecznych ciemnościach nocy. Czy używała rodzaju magicznych podsłuchów? Nie znalazła Może niedostatecznie szukała?

- …. No pięknie- jęknęła Hermiona.

- Co to było? Jakim prawem ta kobieta zrobiła mi zdjęcie bez mojej zgody?- zapytał oburzony Lucjusz.

Z wrażenia zapomniał o Hermionie i czego od niej chciał. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił mu zdjęcia z zaskoczenia. Nikt się nie ośmielił błysnąć mu fleszem w twarz. Co się dzieje z tym światem? Czy już wszystko schodzi na psy? Jest przecież szanowanym członkiem społecznej elity a nie uczniakiem. Zdumiony i wściekły puścił dłoń Hermiony. Uradowana dziewczyna zrobiła szybki krok w tył. Zdecydowanie powinna wracać do domu.

- To Rita Skeeter. Ona nie pyta o pozwolenie. I aż się boję co napisze czytelnikom. – wyjaśniła drżącym głosem.

- Nie ośmieli się. Moje nazwisko budzi respekt. Nie ośmieli się niczego napisać na mój temat!

- Ośmieli. Czy pan zwrócił uwagę na jej minę, pełną zadowolenia? Ona coś wysmaży. I cokolwiek to będzie okaże się ciężkostrawne.

- Bzdura!- przerwał.

Lucjusz nie wierzył by ktokolwiek miał czelność uczynić go bohaterem skandalu. Nie słuchał ostrzeżeń Hermiony. Co za skrajna bezczelność ze strony dziewuchy próbując mu cokolwiek sugerować, cokolwiek tłumaczyć. Szlama z pewnością się myli, z pewnością ponieważ niemożliwe by on nie miał rację. Zapewne dziennikarka groziła jej- pewnie coś napisze na temat opryskliwych, bezczelnych dziewuch. Tak, bezczelnych, wyszczekanych młodych ludzi zaczepiających szanowanych obywateli. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością przeczyta kąśliwy artykuł. Hołocie należy ucierać nosa. Zamierzał powiedzieć coś przykrego szlamie, ale ona gdzieś znikła. Nie będzie przecież za nią biec.

Hermiona szybko wyszła z księgarni korzystając z tego, że Lucjusz uwolnił jej dłoń. Ruszyła w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła pełna najgorszych przeczuć. Chyba powinna wypić coś na uspokojenie nic wróci do domu. Rodzice zaczną zadawać pytanie czemu wróciła zdenerwowana z Pokątnej.

Czuła jak policzki przybierają barwę krwistej czerwieni ze złości i wstydu na samo wspomnienie nieszczęsnego spotkania. Jak mogła dać się podejść i zastraszyć niczym małe dziecko? Czemu wpadła w panikę? Przecież nawet Lucjusz Malfoy nie zaatakuje nikogo na środku ulicy. Tak głupi nie jest by obwieścić całemu światu :'Luuuudzie jestem śmierciożercą i szumowiną'. Co innego zabić kogoś w ciemnej uliczce. Zaatakowanie uczennicy Hogwartu w publicznym miejscu nie wyglądało by dobrze. Ale najgorsze, że Skeeter zrobiła im zdjęcie, zdjęcie jak trzymał jej dłoń. Boże, co ta baba teraz napisze?

Pamiętała poprzednie spotkanie z Malfoyem na mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchu. Patrzył na nią jak na coś paskudnego, robaka, który naraz wszedł na pięknie uprasowany obrus. Oczywiście publicznie w tłumie nie rzucał żadnych uwag. Nie musiał, używać słów. Pogarda i obrzydzenie dostrzegalne w jego zimnych, szarych oczach krzyczały głośniej od tysiąca słów. Każdym gestem, każdym ruchem pokazywał swoją wyższość. Wyższość jako ktoś lepszy z racji swego urodzenia. Chociaż Hermiona nie należała do osób szczególnie zakompleksionych to jednak nikt nie lubi być postrzegany jako coś paskudnego.

Zamówiła herbatkę i ciastka. Wspomnienia jedynie pogorszyły i tak już nienajlepszy nastrój. Słodycze wspaniale uspokajają. Tuczą, ale działają bezbłędnie na nerwy. A ona zanim wróci do domu powinna odzyskać dobry nastrój. Rodzice nie mogą się o niczym dowiedzieć. Nic nie pomogą a na pewno wpadną w panikę na wieść, że ich córkę ściga śmierciożerca.

- O! Hermiona Granger!- usłyszała za sobą chichoczący głos koleżanki z klasy, Lavender Brown. Jak zwykle przebywała w towarzystwie przyjaciółki, Parvati Patil.

- Cześć Lavender, cześć Parvati- odpowiedziała grzecznie.

- Możemy się dosiąść?

- Jasne

Na ogół nie przepadała za dziewczynami. Nie, nie były złe, ale brakło wspólnych tematów do rozmów. Hermiona kochała książki i pochłaniała je w ilościach hurtowych. Z kolei koleżanki wolały dyskusję o najnowsze modzie i przystojnych kolegach. Dzisiaj jednak potrzebowała czegoś co pozwoli oderwać myśli od spotkania z Malfoyem. A głupia paplanina pomoże. Ma spore szanse w każdym razie. Wszystko będzie lepsze od własnych myśli i rozważań na temat Rity i jej słów.

- Czytałaś jak 'Prorok Codzienny' napada na Harrego?- zapytała Lavender

- Tak- odpowiedziała Hermiona ostrym głosem

Oczywiście, że wie. Trudno nie zauważyć rewelacji na temat przyjaciela. Jak od czasu pamiętnej kłótni pomiędzy Ministrem Magii a dyrektorem Hogwartu gazeta prowadzi kampanię oszczerstw. Jak przedstawiają Harrego jako szaleńca, intryganta i żądnego sławy nastolatka, z kolei z Dumbledora usiłują zrobić ofiarę starczej demencji. Wszystko dlatego, że Korneliusz Knot wbił sobie do głowy, że dyrektor czyha na jego stanowisko. A ostrzeżenie o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta ma na ceku wywołanie paniki i ułatwienie zamachu stanu. A tymczasem prawdziwie niebezpieczne szumowiny jak Lucjusz Malfoy chodzą po ulicach nie niepokojone przez nikogo.

- No, bo my się z tym nie zgadzamy- wyjaśniła Lavender zaniepokojona tonem głosu koleżanki.

W pierwszych klasach nie przepadała za nią. Ale odkąd w zeszłym roku Hermiona została przyjaciółką światowej sławy Wiktora Kruma, zyskała wiele w oczach rówieśniczek. Awansowała z 'rudej wiewióry' na mądrą dziewczynę. Zresztą odkąd przestała wszystkim cytować fragmenty podręczników okazała się zupełnie nienajgorsza i daleko mniej denerwująca niż na samym początku szkolnej edukacji.

- Dziękuję- odparła uprzejmie Hermiona.

Naprawdę powinna lepiej panować nad emocjami i nie warczeć na przypadkowych ludzi w polu rażenia. Ostatecznie jako przyjaciółka kogoś wysoce niepopularnego winna zwracać większą uwagę na to co robi. Poza tym zwyczajnie w świecie należy nie atakować wszystkich w okolicy, osób niekiedy może nie przyjaznych, ale przyjamniej nie nastawionych wrogo. Nie ma sensu zrażać do siebie otoczenia.

- My znamy Harrego- mówiła dalej Lavander- i nie wierzymy, że ma złe intencje. To dobry chłopak. Nie musi wygadywać bzdur. I tak jest sławniejszy niż Knot!- podkreśliła z dumą- Może o to chodzi? – zapytała w chwili olśnienia.

- Powiem mu. Ucieszy go wasze poparcie. Chociaż nie wiem czy ministrowi chodzi o sławę, chociaż, no wiecie- zniżyła głos z diabolicznym uśmiechem- kryzys wieku średniego, ponoć panowie od tego wariują. A co robicie tu, w Dziurawym Kotle?

- Ach, chciałyśmy iść na zakupy- wyjaśniła Lavender zdumiona złośliwością Hermniony- no i po szaty do Madam Malkin.

- Ja chyba też się wybiorę. Mogę z wami iść?

- Ty Hermiono? Chcesz iść i oglądać suknie?- zapytała zdumiona Parvati

Czyżby Hermiona Granger, wciąż tkwiąca z nosem w książkach w końcu zaczęła się zachowywać jak każda inna dziewczyna? Co z nią? Czyżby zachorowała? Co prawda wygląda na zdrową, lecz kto wie… A może dorosła by przestać patrzeć na wszystkich z miną kujona? No proszę, widać zdołały ją wychować. No, no może jeszcze wyjdzie na ludzi.

- Tak, chętnie- odparła Hermiona.

Bardzo potrzebuje czegoś odmóżdżającego i relaksującego. Oglądanie szat to odpowiednia czynność. Tak, stanowczo powinna iść gdzieś z koleżankami, w gruncie rzeczy nienajgorszymi dziewczynami. Poza tym kto wie, może coś znajdzie.

- Nie ma sprawy- zachichotała Parvati.

Trzy uczennice Hogwartu wyruszyły na ulicę Pokątną. Spędziły beztroskie, przyjemne przedpołudnie. Tak powinno być. Piętnastoletnie dziewczynki powinny w wolnym od szkoły czasie plotkować i nie martwić się za bardzo. Hermiona, zupełnie jak nie ona żywo doradzała Parvati w doborze sukni. Rozmawiała z nimi na typowo 'babskie' tematy bez pełnego politowania i wyższości uśmieszku. Po prostu dzisiaj naprawdę chciała się oderwać od zmartwień. No i potrzebowała rozrywki po spotkaniu z Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

Po skończonych zakupach dziewczęta zasiadły z kawiarni Floriana Fortesque i zamówiły lodowy deser. 'Tyle chodziaż wyszło z planów'- myślała posępnie Hermiona. Nie, nie powinna marudzić. Lavender i Parvati to całkiem przyjemne dziewczyny i nie powinna o nich źle myśleć. Przecież całkiem nieźle spędziła z nimi czas. Wesoło rozmawiały- dlaczego zadręcza się nie wiadomo czym i szuka dziury w całym? Rzeczywistość jest wystarczająco podła bez jej masochistycznego zadręczania się niezmienianym. Tak powinna cieszyć się chwilą radości, a nie myśleć o tym co złego nastąpi potem.

- Hermiono miałaś może wiadomości od Wiktora Kruma? Piszecie do siebie listy?- zapytała Lavender

- Tak, to bardzo miły człowiek – odpowiedziała- u nich w Bułgarii jest spokojnie. Ale dość tego zamartwiania się. Jak spędziłyście wakacje?

- Całkiem przyjemnie- odparła Parvati- wiesz trzeba wypocząć przed piątym rokiem nauki. Będziemy zdawać SUMY. I aż się tego obawiam. Ciekawe czy zadania na egzaminach będą bardzo trudne. Mam nadzieję, że nie.

Hermiona też rozmyślała o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. Z tą jednak różnicą, że najmniej chyba obawiała się egzaminów. A raczej, by zachować zgodność z prawdą, zamierzała się martwić egzaminami jak tylko rozpocznie szkołę. Ostatecznie martwienie się na zapas nikomu w niczym nie pomoże.


	3. Chapter 3

Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze i polubnienia mojej historii. To szalenie motywuje do dalszych publikacji. Przed Wami kolejny rodział, w którym Hermiona przeżyje wielki szok.

* * *

><p>Ku wielkiemu zdumieniu, ale i zmartwieniu, Hermiony w ciągu najbliższych dni Rita Skeeter nie napisała słowa na temat nieoczekiwanego spotkania na Pokątnej. Zatem szykuje coś naprawdę wielkiego, skoro dobrze zastanawia się jak podłożyć bombę byt uzyskać maksymalny efekt. Dziewczyna znała dziennikarkę dość dobrze, by w ciszy oczekiwać najgorszego.<p>

Hermiona zawsze czytała podręczniki przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego. Dzięki temu więcej rozumiała z lekcji i osiągała lepsze wyniki. Lepsze nawet od Draco Malfoya, zarozumiałego, bladego, jasnowłosego i denerwującego synalka Lucjusza Malfoya. Zadufanego w sobie arystokraty. Po spotkaniu jego tatuśka ma dodatkową motywację do nauki. Musi być od niego lepsza we wszystkim. I tak zwykle jest, lecz teraz, teraz pragnie tego jeszcze bardziej.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie sierpnia spędziła w :Londynie, w rodzinnym domu Syriusza Blacka, ojca chrzestnego Harrego. Dom przemianowano na Kwaterę Główną Zakonu Feniksa. Tak też nieomal zapomniała o groźbach Rity Skeerer- zwyczajnie brakło sił.

Zajęta pomocą zapomniała na śmierć o spotkaniu z Malfoyem. Po całym dniu doprowadzania starego, opuszczonego domu do stanu jako takiej używalności padała ze zmęczenia. Sen nadchodził ledwie dotykała głową poduszki. Nie miała czasu, siły ni chęci by myśleć o wrogu. Wrogu, który nawet napisał kąśliwy list:

'_Panno Granger,_

_Czytam codziennie 'Proroka Codziennie' w tym także artykułu Rity Skeeter. I wiedz dziewczyno, że chociaż uważnie analizuję każde słowo nie znalazłem niczego na swój temat, ani zdjęć z Pokątnej. Oznacza to ni mniej ni więcej niż to, że ja miałem rację. Nikt nie ośmieli się czynić mnie bohaterem skandalu. Moje nazwisko i pozycja społeczna budzą pewien respekt._

_Nie wiem czy raczyłaś zauważyć dziewczyno, ale należę do szanowanych obywateli. Dlatego wszelkie Twoje próby wmówienia mi zagrożenia nie przetrwały zetknięcia z rzeczywistością. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o życiu i panujących w społeczeństwie zasadach. To, że jesteś ulubienicą Dumbledora i dostajesz najlepsze stopnie w szkole, nie oznacza w żadnym wypadku posiadania racji w każdej sprawie i temacie. Poza murami Hogwartu czeka realne życie. Realne życie o wiele bardziej prawdziwe i mniej przyjemne niż szkoła._  
><em>Nie odpowiadaj na ten list. Nie mam czasu na podobne bzdury.<em>

_LM_ '

Hermiona nawet nie poczuła się specjalnie urażona słowami. Prawdę powiedziawszy wybuchła śmiechem. Szczególnie czytając ostatni akapit. 'Szkoda, że wielce zapracowany Malfoy znalazł jednak czas by wysłać mi ten świstek. Co za snob ! Wiadomo po kim Malfoy odziedziczył charakter'. Wyrzuciła pergamin do kosza razem z innymi rzeczami. W trakcie sprzątania Grimmauld Place 12 znaleźli masę zepsutych i potencjalnie niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Wynosili je z domu. Co prawda Stworek, domowy skrzat co chwila próbował coś zwędzić i ocalić, ale przeszkodził im w niewielkim stopniu.

Podczas uczty rozpoczynającej nowy rok nauki zauważyła pierwszy znak ostrzegawczy. Dolores Jane Umbridge. Nauczycielkę obrony przez czarną magią. Szpicla Knota o wyglądzie ropuchy ubranej w koszmarny, puchaty, różowy sweter i głosie pensjonarki. Poczuła do nowo przybyłej odruchową niechęć od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miała rację.

Wystarczyło uważnie posłuchać przemowy wstępnej. Większość uczniów usnęła po zaledwie kilku słowach, wypowiedzianych cichym, przesłodzonym głosem. Większość, ale nie Hermiona. Ona uważnie słuchała z rosnącą irytacją. Oto minister wysyła do Hogwartu szpiega. Jakby nigdy nic nagina prawo by wcisnąć w wiekowe mury swego pieska pałacowego. Traci czas na ściganie uczciwych ludzi i nie robi nic by przeszkodzić naprawdę niebezpiecznym osobnikom. Parę lat temu uznała by podobną ewentualność za coś absolutnie niemożliwego. Teraz jednak ma więcej lat niż jedenaście i znacznie dojrzalsze spojrzenie na życie.

A zanim przybyła koszmarna kobieta naprawdę dobrze się bawiła. Dopiero gdy usiadła przy długim, wspólnym stole Gryfonów zrozumiała jak tęskniła za szkołą. Spojrzała na rozjarzone gwiazdami, zaczarowane sklepienie Wielkiej Sali, przedstawiające niebo. Wokół dostrzegła kolegów i koleżanki. Niektórzy patrzyli podejrzliwie na Harrego, coś szeptali, coś sobie pokazywali. Nikt nie miał odwagi powiedzieć mu wprost w czym rzecz.

- Harry nie martw się- pocieszała go- nie przejmuj. To przejdzie- kontynuowała.

Nie miała pojęcia ile prawdy skrywały jej słowa. W najgorszych koszmarach nie przypuszczała co sprawi, że w najbliższym czasie ludzie naprawdę przestaną patrzeć dziwnie na Harrego. I kto poniesie ciężar całej zamiany.

Wówczas nieświadoma burzowych chmur, które powoli gromadziły się nad horyzontem spokojnie zjadała kolację. Suto zastawiony stół aż zachęcał do niewinnego obżarstwa. Kolejne porcje strudli, pasztetów za pomocą magii same pojawiały się na stoliku. Nawet największe głodomory mogły nasycić swój głód. Nie patrzyła na Rona, który pochłaniał udka kurczaka zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy jedzenie. Rudowłosy chłopak, chociaż dobry przyjaciel, nie grzeszył subtelnością manier.

- Pewnie, lepiej uznać mnie za wariata- odparł ze złością Harry

Niewielu chciało przyjąć do świadomości powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Przyjęcie do świadomości strasznej wiadomości oznaczało odrzucenie spokojnego świata. Oznaczało wkroczenie w nową, złowrogą rzeczywistość w której ubrany na czarno nieznajomy może nieść śmierć. Oznaczało nieustanny strach o najbliższych i konieczność zważania na każde wypowiedziane słowo, każdy gest. Mało kto ma ochotę na stawienie czoła podobnym wyzwaniom. Znacznie wygodniej jest zaprzeczać niewygodnym prawdom. Dlatego wszelkie publikacje w 'Proroku Codziennym' ośmieszające Harrego i Dumbledora tak odpowiadały wielu ludziom.

Gdy najedzona po uczcie szła do swojego dormitorium sądziła, że Dolores Umbridge to największy problem. O święta naiwności! Niedługo miała wybuchnąć prawdziwa bomba i trafić boleśnie w Hermionę.

Następne dni minęły całkiem spokojnie, aż pod koniec tygodnia…. Rita Skeeter doskonale wiedziała kiedy i jak zdetonować ładunek by osiągnąć maksymalny efekt. Specjalnie czekała z publikacją zawierającą zdjęcia Hermiony Granger oraz Lucjusza Malfoya. Postanowiła czekać na początek roku szkolnego. Wówczas ofiara będzie w Hogwarcie, wystawiona na widok publiczny, na widoku niczym obraz na ścianie. Nie ucieknie i nie zaszyje się w domu.

Dlaczego na początek? Potem uczniowie wpadną a kierat szkolnych obowiązków. I chociaż z pewnością przeczytają artykuł to jednak mniej czasu zostanie na dyskusję o niesamowitym wydarzeniu. A przecież o dyskusję i rozważania tu chodzi. Tak, połowa pierwszego tygodnia szkoły to zdecydowanie najlepszy okres. Zachwycona własną inwencją i wyczuciem chwili napisała artykuł, który zamienił w piekło życie Hermiony i nie tylko Hermiony.

Już od pierwszych chwil poranka wyczuwała, że coś jest nie tak. Nie miała pojęcia czy może wyobraźnia nie płata jej figla, czy naprawdę ludzie jakoś inaczej na nią patrzą. Ledwo opuściła swoje dormitorium i razem z Harrym i Ronem ruszyła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali mijani ludzie ściszali głosy kiedy ich mijała. Co więcej szeptali dziwne rzeczy w stylu 'Granger, niemożliwe…., Nie, ale….. pamiętasz Kruma?'

Nie rozumiała totalnie czemu naraz uczniowie Hogwartu przypomnieli sobie o Wiktorze Krumie, słynnym graczu w Quidditcha. W zeszłym roku Rita Skeeter usiłowała wmówić światu istnienie miłosnego trójkąta Harry Potter- Hermiona Granger- Wiktor Krum. Boże do końca życia nie zapomni jadowitych komentarzy na temat swego gustu i zamiłowania do sławnych czarodziei. Została kobietą w szkarłacie cynicznie polującą na niewinnych chłopców. Do dzisiaj policzki pokrywa czerwień na samo wspomnienie tamtych rewelacji. Boże niech ona dowie się w jaki sposób ta wstrętna baba wynajduje takie skandaliczne historie o ludziach!

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie oczy prawie wszystkich uczniów były utkwione w niej. Nie, z pewnością nie ma złudzeń. Naprawdę dziesiątki oczu przeszywają ją na wylot niczym promienie Rentgena. Ciekawskie, złośliwe, poszukujące najmniejszej słabości. Niektóre pełne ślepej zazdrości i niedowierzania. Co najdziwniejsze w podobny sposób patrzyli Gryfoni, Krukoni, Puchoni i Ślizgoni. Co gorsza Draco Malfoy stracił swoją zwykłą nonszalancję i wygląda jakby ktoś go zdzierżył w twarz. Jakby dostał siarczystego policzka i jeszcze nie do końca zrozumiał co zawsze. Zbladł przez co przypominał topielca o jasnych, prawie białych włosach. Zimne szare oczy lustrowały otoczenie ze złością, lecz i z pewną obawą? Nic nie rozumie. Co takiego zrobiła, że wszyscy w szkole patrzą na nią jak na dziwadło, któremu wyrosły dodatkowe kończyny z głowy? I czemu Draco Malfoy przypomina ofiarę zaklęcia Confundus?

- Wow Hermiono Ty to masz klasę!- powiedziała Parvati Patil patrząc na Hermionę jak na bóstwo, które zstąpiło na ziemię. – Najpierw Wiktor Krum a teraz to… Czy to coś poważnego?

- Hej Patil nie zabieraj ludziom miejsca!- syknęła Pansy Parkinson- Granger, jak Ty to zrobiłaś? Eliksir miłosny?

- Parkinson, Ty kretynko- warknęła jakaś Ślizgonka – Ty nie pytaj mistrzyni o takie rzeczy. Hermiono Granger- powiedziała wysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna arystokratycznym głosem- jestem Druella Rosier.

- Miło Cię poznać- powiedziała Hermiona usiłując zapanować nad głosem- Druello.

Nie miała pojęcia czy śni najbardziej pokręcony sen w swoim życiu, czy może uderzyła się czymś ciężkim w głowę, postradała zmysły czy od wczorajszego wieczora zaszło coś o czym nie wie. Nigdy nie widziała Pansy Parkinson wpatrującej się w nią niczym w posąg Wenus z Milo, nie pamiętała by rówieśniczka o twarzy mopsa powiedziała chociaż jedno miłe słowo. Zazwyczaj była nazywana przez nią rudą wiewiórką zaś w zeszłym roku, w zeszłym roku opowiadała niestworzone bzdury w wywiadach dla Rity Skeeter.

Druelli Rosier, ładnej dziewczyny o dumnym, arystokratycznym spojrzeniu w ogóle nie kojarzyła. Nie miała pojęcia kim jest i skąd u licha zna jej imię. I dlaczego sprawiająca wrażenie zadowolonej z siebie wielkiej damy koniecznie pragnie ją poznać. Stanowczo dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Pansy i Druella nie były jedyne. Wokół niej stał spoty tłumek dziewczyn, dziewczyn patrzących na nią jak na jakieś zjawisko. Inni także wlepiali ją w nią oczy, ale ze znacznie mniejszym uwielbieniem a nawet pogardą. Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie wyjaśni w czym rzecz i czemu naraz ma uczucie jakby została okazją dnia na aukcji przedmiotów dziwacznych.

- Porozmawiamy po lekcjach - powiedziała po chwili Druella- na pewno umierasz z głodu!

- Tak, jasne- odparła Hermiona.

- Ty jesteś świetną uczennicą- kontynuowała Druella- to przydatne. Ale łatwo nie będzie. Nie martw się wprowadzę Cię do towarzystwa. Powiem co i jak. Dobry start już masz. No i nie zapomnij potem kto na początku wskazał Ci drogę.

- Dzięki, o wszystkim będę pamiętać- powiedziała Hermiona czując, że rozmowa robi się coraz bardziej absurdalna.

- Do widzenia- odparła Druella najwyraźniej zadowolona odpowiedzią.

Hermiona miała wrażenie jakby świat stanął na głowie i co gorsza zaczął wykonywać niebezpieczny skręt w lewą stronę. Nie miała pojęcia czy wszyscy dzisiaj powariowali, czy ona ma zwidy. Chociaż czy skoro uważa resztę świata za szaleńców czy sama przypadkiem nie postradała zmysłów. Przecież racjonalnie rzecz ujmując jest większa szansa, że ona straciła kontrakt z rzeczywistością niż, że inni…. Tylko jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było w porządku i na swoim miejscu. Nie mogła przecież oszaleć w ciągu jednej nocy!

I kim jest do diabła ta cała Druella Rosier? Czemu ofiaruje swoją pomoc? O jakim wprowadzeniu do towarzystwa mówi? I co u licha opętało Pansy Parkinson? A Lavender, Lavender naraz wspomniała o Wiktorze… Czy to ma coś z nim wspólnego?

- Hermiona jak mogłaś mi nie powiedzieć!- usłyszała pełen wyrzutów głos Rona- To przecież wróg! Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz?- krzyknął przewracając talerz z jajecznicą na bekonie

- O czym Ty bredzisz Ronald?- zapytała rozeźlona nie rozumieniem wszystkiego wokół- czy dzisiaj wszyscy oszaleli?

Nie lubiła nie wiedzieć o co chodzi. Nie lubiła być zaskakiwana przed wydarzenia. Nie lubiła by los rozdawał karty nie dając możliwości minimalnego wpływu na wszystko wokół. Dzisiaj obudziła się w dziwnej rzeczywistości nic nie rozumiejąc i nie mając bladego pojęcia co miało miejsce od wczoraj. I to drażniło.

- O tym- syknął Ron- rzucają egzemplarz 'Proroka Codziennego'.


	4. Chapter 4

Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarze i polubienia. Dzisiaj dowiemy się co takiego napisała Rita Skeeter

* * *

><p>Widząc w czym rzecz Hermiona nieomal zadławiła się śniadaniem. Już wie czemu Pansy Parkinson bredziła o miłosnych eliksirach a Draco Malfoy stracił nonszalancję. Już wie czemu odkąd wyszła z łóżka ludzie rzucali jej podejrzane spojrzenia. A świadomość przyczyn denerwującego stanu rzeczy nie odprężała. Wręcz przeciwnie wywołała bezsilną złość i chęć zapłakania z bezradności. Spojrzała na pierwszą stroną a tam, zobaczyła samą siebie na zdjęciu i artykuł Rity Skeeter. Zdjęcie z sierpnia, z ulicy Pokątnej..<p>

'_Miłość, która pokonała nienawiść, czy mroczne pożądanie?_

_Prawdziwa miłość nie wie co to podziały i uprzedzenia. Prawdziwa miłość nie wie co to różnica wieku. Kto zostanie trafiony strzałą Amora nie może nic zrobić. Ale czy naprawdę to miłość. Panna Hermiona Granger, lat 16, piękna i bardzo zdolna uczennica szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart już chyba nieraz przeżywała miłość. Ale być może szukała dojrzałego mężczyzny, kogoś kto doceni jej skomplikowaną naturę i zamiłowanie do wiedzy._

_Czy owym mężczyzną okazał się pan Lucjusz Malfoy, lat 41, mieszkający w stylowym dworku w Wiltshire? Czy osobliwa uroda panny Granger potrzebowała dojrzałego konesera, który niedawno stracił żonę?_

_Czy zatem mamy do czynienia z miłością czy jedynie z przelotnym romansem? Para nieczęsto pokazuje się publicznie. Ostatnio widziano ich na ulicy Pokątnej, w księgarni 'Esy i Floresy'. Wyszli trzymając się za ręce. 'To naprawdę urocze, tak subtelne okazywanie uczuć, nie to co dzieciaki nie mogące oderwać od siebie ust'- mówiła panna Ashley, pracująca jako pomoc w księgarni. Czyżby zakochani poszli na wspólne zakupy? I co jeszcze prócz książek zamierzali kupić? Nowe szaty a może pierścionek?_

_Niezwykły romans tych dwojga rzecz jasna budzi zainteresowanie. Zacznijmy od tego, że pan Malfoy ma syna, który ma dokładnie tyle samo lat co panna Granger. Pikanterii sprawie dodaje fakt, że dwoje młodych w szkole raczej ciężko nazwać przyjaciółmi. Ich wzajemne stosunki to przykład głębokiej, wzajemnej wrogości. Co sądzi młody pan Malfoy o najnowszej miłości ojca? _

_Nie można też zapominać o jednym. Pan Lucjusz Malfoy znany jest z wyznawania zasady wyższości czystej krwi. Potomek znamienitego i bogatego roku czarodziejskiego ma wszelkie cechy arystokraty. Co sprawiło, że naraz zapałał uczuciem do pięknej dziewczyny mugolskiego pochodzenia? Czyżby miłość sprawiła, że zapomniał o uprzedzeniach? Czyżby miłość kazała zapomnieć o różnicy: wieku, pochodzenia i statusu społecznego? Ale czy to na pewno miłość? A może człowiek, który niedawno stracił żonę po prostu szuka zapomnienia w ramionach młodszej kobiety?_

_Czytelnikom przypominam, że pani Narcyza Malfoy (z domu Black) zmarła parę miesięcy temu w niejasnych okolicznościach. Ministerstwo wciąż prowadzi śledztwo i , co całkiem naturalne, nie zdradza zbyt wielu szczegółów. Ale czemu tak długo to trwa? A może wypadek nie był wypadkiem? _  
><em>Czym w takim razie? <em>

_Czy Hermiona odwiedzając swego ukochanego w Wiltshire jest bezpieczna? Czy jedyne co jej grozi to zbyt gwałtowne i nagłe okazanie uczuć? A może majestatyczny Dwór Malfoya skrywa o wiele ciemniejsze tajemnice. _

_Czas okaże czy miłość przetrwa próbę czasu. Czy zakochani rozdzieleni na długie miesiące szkoły nie zapomną o sobie? Jak wciąż młoda panna Granger zniesie rozstanie? Czy dotrzyma wierności, zwłaszcza, że w szkole spotka Harrego Pottera. Tego samego Harrego Pottera, który razem z Albusem Dumbledorem sieją panikę sugerując powrót Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Czy Potter zniszczy szczęście przyjaciółki? Czy może jednak zachowa się szlachetnie i okaże należyte wsparcie podczas rozstania? _

_Czy panna Granger jest naprawdę miłością życia pana Malfoya? A może zapomni o niej w ciągu tych długich miesięcy? Może w tym czasie poszuka innej młodej i pełnej życia kobiety by szukać pocieszenia? Czy miłość tych dwojga, miłość niemożliwa i zakazana ma szansę w starciu z miesiącami samotności? A co potem? Czy panna Granger poślubi swego ukochanego jak tylko skończy szkołę? A może zaraz po zdobyciu Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych uznając dalszą edukację za zbędną?_

_Czas niewątpliwie udzieli odpowiedzi na powyższe pytania._ '

Hermiona czytała powyższe słowa z rosnącym zdumieniem i oburzeniem. Gdy skończyła poczuła jak policzki przybierają barwę krwistej czerwieni. Jeszcze chyba nigdy żadna dziewczyna równie żarliwie nie modliła się o by łaskawa ziemia rozstąpiła się i pochłonęła nieszczęsną. Boże, ze wstydu chciała zniknąć w mysiej dziurze i nie wychodzić przez najbliższe miesiące. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie dziwnie na nią patrzyli. Nic dziwnego, że rzucali zdumione, oburzone i zachwycone spojrzenia. W oczach Pansy Parkinson, od dwóch lat wychodzącej ze skóry by zyskać względy Dracona Malfoya, niewątpliwie awansowała z roli rudej szlamy do wzoru. Niedościgniona łowczyni posagów- tym dla nich była.

Spojrzała raz jeszcze na szkolnego wroga. Zwykle wyszczekany i pewny siebie tym razem milczał posępnie. Stracił pazur i jedynie smętnie spuszczał wzrok, ilekroć widział Ślizgonów. Zapewne koledzy żartowali bez litości z domniemanego romansu jego ojca. Chociaż raz to on był ofiarą nie prześladowcą.

Hermiona dziwnie się czuła ze świadomością, że wpadła w kłopoty razem z nim. Nigdy nie myślała o Draconie jak o towarzyszu niedoli. Draconie, który upokarzał ją od pierwszego spotkania, nazywał pogardliwie szlamą, patrzył z góry i za wszelką cenę starał się zaszkodzić. Oczywiście w każdej normalnej sytuacji zapewne cieszyłaby się z widoku Malfoya przybitego i zmartwionego. Gorzej jak wszystko miało miejsce jej kosztem. Boże co ona takiego zrobiła? Dlaczego musi to wszystko znosić? Przeklęta Rita Skeeter, niech ona ją dorwie w swoje ręce!

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła do nikogo takiej nienawiści jak do reporterki. Czuła jak jad zatruwa serce i zabiera oddech. Gdyby tylko dorwała przeklętą babę, gdyby tylko dopadła z pewnością sprawiłaby, że ona by pożałowała. Gorzko pożałowała wyrządzonej krzywdy.

- Hermiono o czym ona pisze?- zapytał Harry.

- To bzdury- odpadła- chyba nie wierzycie, że naprawdę mam romans z ojcem Malfoya?!

- Ale te zdjęcie- nie dawał za wygraną Harry - kiedy ta małpa je zrobiła?

- O matko zapomniałam na śmierć. Wiesz najpierw prace na Grimmauld Place, potem Twoje przesłuchanie. A więc to było tak…

Opowiedziała im o pozornie niewinnym spotkaniu. Oczywiście wówczas przeczuwała, że złośliwy uśmiech Rity Skeeter nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Ale nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie wyśniła podobnych rewelacji na swój temat. Uwielbiała Hogwart. Wracała tu z przyjemnością każdego roku. A dzisiaj, dzisiaj po raz pierwszy rozważała ucieczkę.

Tak właśnie ona Hermiona Granger, prymuska rozważała czy przypadkiem nie umknąć przed ludzkimi spojrzeniami. Nie mogła znieść atmosfery. Nie mogła znieść własnych myśli. Boże co teraz, Boże co o niej pomyślą wszyscy ludzie. Nie wejdzie na lekcje jakby nigdy nic, jakby dzisiejszy dzień był takim samym dniem jak każdy inny. Gdzie się ukryć? Dokąd odejść?

Bezsilność wywołała gniew oraz łzy. Nie ma siły stawić temu wszystkiemu czoło. Mając w głębokim poważaniu co ludzie co niej pomyślą wybiegła w Wielkiej Sali. Ron, Harry oraz Ginny zmartwieni jej wyrazem twarzy podążali w jej kierunku. Wyglądała jak człowiek w jakimś amoku, jak człowiek ścigany przez furie, jak człowiek zdolny do wszystkiego. Bóg jeden wie co ona zamierza zrobić. Zapewne coś głupiego. I to ich martwi.

Nie, nie zamierzała rzucać się z zamkowej wieży. Pobiegła po prostu do pobliskiej łazienki dla dziewczyn. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zaczęła płakać. Zachowuje się dziecinnie i doskonale o tym wie. Ale do jasnej cholery jest człowiekiem i ma uczucia. Właśnie Rita Skeeter zrobiła z niej łowczynię posagów! Upokorzyła przed całą szkołą jak jeszcze nigdy nikt. A co najgorsze ona nic nie może zrobić. Zapłakała z bezsilnej złości i poczucia bezradności. I ze strachu, ze strachu przed reakcją ludzi.

Boże a jak zareaguje Lucjusz Malfoy? Na pewno będzie wściekły, o co akurat ciężko mieć pretensję. Ma jednak niestety o wiele większe możliwości wyrażania swej złości. Gdyby zamierzał rzucić Cruciatusa na Ritę Skeeter- chętnie by mu pomogła, zapewniła alibi cokolwiek. Gorzej jeśli postanowi zrobić coś innego, może zemścić się na niej? Może zrobi coś jej rodzicom. Przerażona tą perspektywą płakała rozpaczliwie. Ginny postanowiła iść po profesor McGonagall. Może nauczycielka swym autorytetem zdoła uspokoić przyjaciółkę?


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję za komentarze, śledzenie powieści i polubienia. Jesteście wspaniali!

**Ritter**: Lucka czekają ciężkie czasy i śmiechy kolegów :-) Muszą to mądrze rozegrać, bo jak wiadomo zaprzeczanie karmi plotkę.

**Reiko:** mam na razie 5 rozdziałów, opublikowałam 16 stron ze 132 a opowiadanie nie skończone

**Hini:** Rita jak widać miała wyobraźnię, co się przydaje przy obsmarowaniu ludzi. A Lucek cóż zobaczysz w tym rozdziale i kolejnych

**Yuri-onna-pl:** Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział jest już mniej mylący

**Paulaa:** Dziękuję i postaram się regularnie publikować

**Lilka:** Dzięki!

* * *

><p>Hermiona nie miała racji w swych podejrzeniach. Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi można wiele zarzucić i zapewne zarzuty okazały by się prawdziwe. Był jednak człowiekiem do bólu pragmatycznym. Pragmatyzm nakazał mu szybkie przejście na stronę wrogów Lorda Voldemorta ledwie ten znikł. Owszem podzielał poglądy Czarnego Pana, ale nie zamierzał za niego iść do Azkabanu. Dobro i wygodę siebie oraz swojej rodziny cenił ponad wszystko inne. I nie chciał za nikogo i za nic nadstawiać karku. Nie zabiłby wówczas rodziców Hermiony. Miał ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Co prawda polowanie na Mugoli, czyli niemagicznych ludzi, można uznać za rodzaj ciekawego sportu, ale nie można stawiać rozrywki ponad obowiązki. Wielu źle kończyło zapominając o prostej zależności.<p>

A dzień zapowiadał się całkiem dobrze. Wczoraj przeczytał całkiem uroczo zjadliwy artykuł o Harrym Potterze. Ministerstwem rządzą ślepi durnie, co oczywiście stanowi wymarzoną sytuację. Lucjusz ostatnimi czasy zaprenumerował 'Proroka Codziennego' by móc podczas śniadania poprawiać sobie humor złośliwościami kierowanymi w stosunku do ulubieńca Dumbledora. Coś więcej niż niechęć kierowała Malfoyem. W zeszłym roku, podczas powrotu Czarnego Pana, Harry wszystko widział. Widział go jako śmierciożercę. Gdyby Ministrem Magii nie był ten idiota Knot, Lucjusz zapewne siedziałby w Azkabanie. Na jego szczęście jednak szefa ministerstwa bardziej przerażała utrata stołka niż powrót Czarnego Pana. „Głupota bywa naprawdę bardziej zabójcza niż celowa złość"- myślał.

Jak co dzień sięgnął po herbatę oraz ulubioną jajecznicę na bekonie. Otworzył 'Proroka' by rozkoszować oczy kolejnymi napaściami gdy nagle zaniemógł. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na stronę tytułową z wrażenie wylał herbatę i upuścił kęs jajecznicy. Byłby się zadławił, ale arystokracji się nie dławią. Co za bezczelność! Jak ta baba śmiała! Czytając artykuł Rity Skeeter czuł rosnącą furię. Zbladł jeszcze bardziej, co zwykle oznaczało silną złość i marzył o dorwaniu i ukaraniu bezczelnej reporterki. I wtedy przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze, coś co go rozwścieczyło jeszcze bardziej. Szlama podejrzewała podobny rozwój wypadków. Nie wiedziała co dokładnie napisze Skeeter, ale miała złe przeczucia. Ostrzegała go. A on nie posłuchał. Z zasady, bo przecież nikt nie słucha szlam. Los z niego kpi.

Jakim cudem szlama miała rację, a on się pomylił? Czyżby ta głupia dziewucha lepiej oceniła intencje reporterki? Widać nie jest taka głupia jak sądził, co przeczy porządkowi świata. Co prawda Dracon opowiadał, że swoje dobre oceny zawdzięcza byciu pupilką dyrektora, ale może po prostu szuka usprawiedliwienia własnej przegranej? Kłamał by jakoś się wytłumaczyć ze słabszych ocen? Co prawda on czytał artykuły Rity Skeeter w zeszłym roku, lecz nawinie uznał, że jego nazwisko stanowi dostateczną ochronę przed atakiem. Nie miał racji. W tych parszywych czasach nie ma już żadnej świętości. Zdenerwowany wykreślił list do Hermiony, z którą musiał zawrzeć niechętne zawieszenie broni. Nie zostaną przyjaciółmi, ale na czas uciszenie Skeeter muszą spokojnie rozważyć swoje jedynie uczyni plotki głośniejszymi i nada im nowy smaczek.

'_Panno Granger,_  
><em>Zapewne odczuwasz satysfakcję dziewczyno. Miałaś rację w kwestii Rity Skeeter. Dla tej kobiety nie ma nic świętego, nie istnieją żadne granice. Ale nie czas na rozważania na temat upadku dziennikarstwa. W normalnych warunkach nigdy bym nie napisał podobnego listu, ale dzisiejsze warunki nie mają nic wspólnego z normalnością. <em>

_Złośliwym zrządzeniem losu moje nazwisko zostało skojarzone ze skandalem z twoim udziałem. A to oznacza jedno- cokolwiek zrobisz dziewczyno, może to wpłynąć na więcej niż jedną osobę. Jeśli jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzisz mojej osobie zapomnę o dobrych manierach._

_Cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić rób to rozważnie. Dementuj plotki o rzekomym *romansie*. Powtarzaj, że jesteś na to za młoda i nic poza tym. Żadnych uwag światopoglądowych. Uwierz mi, że dowiem się co mówisz i robisz. Mam swoje sposoby. Zachowaj spokój i jak dobrze pójdzie niedługo wszystko się wyciszy. W normalnych warunkach nigdy bym nie pomógł, ale nie dam szargać mojego nazwiska._

_LM_ '

W normalnych warunkach nigdy by nie napisał listu do szlamy. Ale nie czas na uprzedzenia. Musi oczyścić swoje imię. Musi obmyć hańbę i oczyścić się z podejrzeń, co zamierza zrobić wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami. A jeśli ta dziewucha nie zechce współpracować będzie trudniej. Umył ręce – tego listu dotknie szlama. Powinien oczyścić ręce z tego paskudztwa. Kto wie czy nie zaczną śmierdzieć?

Nakazał skrzatowi domowemu by dostarczył list. Nie chciał wysyłać wiadomości pocztą, bo jeszcze nie daj Boże ktoś wypapla z kim koresponduje szacowny senior rody Malfoyów. Sytuacja jest wystarczająco podła bez karmienia wyobraźni ciekawskich. Wydał słudze wyraźny rozkaz by przekazał list pannie Granger gdy będzie sama.

Zapłakana Hermiona siedziała zamknięta w łazience. Rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcia tak by Harry i Ron nie mogli wejść. Nie chciała by ją widzieli w takim stanie, zrozpaczoną, załamaną. Byli jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, ale jako chłopcy pewnych rzeczy nie rozumieli. Nie chce dzisiaj widzieć nikogo. Nie wyjdzie z łazienki. Nie zmuszą jej. Chyba, że Harry pożyczy swoją pelerynę niewidkę. To jest pomysł, najlepszy jaki na razie wymyśliła. Jeśli pójdzie niewidzialna na lekcję to uniknie ludzkich spojrzeń i denerwujących szeptów.

- Proszę pani, oto list od Pana Malfoya- usłyszała za sobą cichy głosik.

- Kim jesteś?- zapytała

- Jestem Zwinka, skrzat domowy Pana Malfoya

Odwróciła się. Za nią stała skrzatka trzymając w dłoni list. Ubrana była w śnieżnobiałą serwetkę, haftowaną w drobne wzory udrapowaną na kształt togi. Wielkimi oczami wpatrywała się w Hermionę. W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymała kawałek pergaminu, najwyraźniej czekając aż zostanie odebrany.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała

Teraz rozumie skąd intruz. Magia skrzatów różni się znacznie od magii czarodziejów. Potrafią one obejść wiele ograniczeń, mogą przykładowo użyć zaklęcia teleportacji wewnątrz zamku Hogwart czego nie dokona żaden czarodziej. Stworzenie z pewnością dałoby radę jej zaklęciom.

Teraz rozumie skąd intruz. Magia skrzatów różni się znacznie od magii czarodziejów. Potrafią one obejść wiele ograniczeń, mogą przykładowo użyć zaklęcia teleportacji wewnątrz zamku Hogwart czego nie dokona żaden czarodziej. Stworzenie z pewnością dałoby radę jej zaklęciom.

Spojrzała na słowa napisane ładnym, kaligraficznym pismem. W normalnych warunkach protekcjonalny ton wywołał by wściekłość . Dzisiaj jednak nie zwracała uwagi na podobne szczegóły. Bardziej martwiła zakamuflowana groźba- 'zapomnę o dobrych manierach'. 'Taa jakby on je miał'- myślała. Ale co by nie mówić o taktyce brzmiała rozsądnie.

Machnęła różdżką i po wyczarowaniu kawałka pergaminu napisała:

Machnęła różdżką i po wyczarowaniu kawałka pergaminu napisała:

_'Panie Malfoy,_

_Zastosuję pańską taktykę. Sądzę, że jeśli Rita Skeeter nie znajdzie kolejnych skandalizujących materiałów odpuści, chociaż nie nastąpi to szybko. Ta kobieta ma zadziwiającą zdolność zdobywania informacji, wypowiedzianych za zamkniętymi drzwiami, podrzuca pluskwę czy coś innego._

_HG_ '

Ostatnie zdanie wykreśliła z ostatecznej wersji listu. Nagle poczuła jak pomimo łez doznaje olśnienie, iluminacji, która uderzyła niczym grom z jasnego nieba, niczym niespodziewany kopniak. Boże a więc to jest brakujący element układanki, którego nie mogła znaleźć w zeszłym roku! Tego szukała i to właśnie przeoczyła. 'Może Ci podrzuciła pluskwę'- usłyszała wypowiedziane dawno temu słowa Harrego.

Wstała. Nie czas na łzy gdy właśnie dokonała wiekopomnego odkrycia. Nie na próżno ukuto przysłowie, że najważniejsze i przełomowe odkrycia rodzą się wśród rozpaczy i zwątpienia. Musi jedynie schwytać winowajczynię. Ale o ile ją dobrze poznała to nie będzie to bardzo trudne. Na pewno Rita szuka materiałów do dalszej części swej łzawej historii. Czas wystawić przynętę. Rybka powinna połknąć haczyk. Potrzebuje jedynie Draco Malfoya, ale znając życie może liczyć na bladego, wrednego arystokratę. Na pewno przytarga swój szacowny tyłek by ją zdenerwować i powiedzieć coś przykrego.

Z pomocą zaklęć usunęła ślady łez z twarzy. Nie powinna wyglądać równie nędznie gdy wyjdzie z łazienki. Nie, nie powinna prowokować dalszych plotek o rzekomej kłótni kochanków czy innych absurdów. Teraz uda się lekcje.

- Panno Granger co się dzieje?- zapytała zmartwiona profesor McGonagall.

- Już się uspokoiłam pani profesor – wyjaśniła- udam się na lekcje.

- Idź razem z Potterem i Weasleyem. – poradziła zadowolona, że dziewczyna odzyskała panowanie nad sobą.

Rozumiała chęć ucieczki przed ludzkimi spojrzeniami i płacz bezradności. Ale nie można, nie można uciekać przed trudami rzeczywistości. Zamierzała przekazać ową mądrość podopiecznej. Na szczęście dziewczyna wcześniej do tego doszła. Na wszelki wypadek powinna jednak spacerować w towarzystwie Pottera i Weasleya.

- Hermiono dobrze, że się uspokoiłaś- powiedział Ron gdy McGonagall poszła.

- Tak, już wiem… Rita zadarła z kim nie trzeba. Zapłaci m za posądzenie o romans z ojcem Malfoya, nawet jakby to było ostatnie co zrobię w życiu- zakończyła twardym głosem, zupełnie do niej nie pasującym

- Rany co Ty planujesz? Zabić ją?

- Nie, chociaż jakby Lucjusz Malfoy planował użycie Cruciatusa czy Avada Kedavra zapewniłabym mu alibi. Nie mam coś lepszego. Wyjaśnię potem.

Rzecz jasna Harry i Ron nie zrozumieli słowa z dziwacznej przemowy Hermiony. Czyżby szok spowodowany wrednym tekstem kompletnie ją załamał i rozstroił i załamał? Zaczyna bredzić? Zdecydowanie powinni iść za przyjaciółką. Dla jej dobra.


	6. Chapter 6

Dziękuję pięknie za wszystkie komentarze.

**Ruda098:** w tym rozdziale znajdziesz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

* * *

><p>Okazja do sprawdzenia słuszności podejrzeń przyszła z czasem. Jeśli dziewczyna miała się czegoś nauczyć, to umiejętności czekania i cierpliwości. Na swoje szczęście nigdy nie należała do osób impulsywnych. Na razie Hermiona musiała znieść pierwszą lekcję z Dolores Jane Umbridge, jak szumnie o sobie mówiła. Kobieta prowadziła najgorszą lekcję obrony przed czarną magią, w jakiej uczennica uczestniczyła. Zrozumiała jak dalece Knot zapędził się w swojej manii na punkcie Dumbledora. I obawa przed konsekwencjami szaleństwa ministra sprawiły, że chwilowo myślała tak o Ritcie Skeeter jak o „różowej ropusze" jak mawiali Gryfoni.<p>

Dolores Umbridge nie zamierzała tolerować najmniejszych uchybień na swojej lekcji. Uczniowie mieli grzecznie czytać podręczniki i nie zadawać głupich pytań. Właściewie najlepiej o nic nie pytać. Nie pyskować. Podnosić ręce przed zadaniem pytania. Musi zapanować porządek. Porządek ponad wszystko. Już ona nauczy te przeklęte bachory dobrych manier. Gdyby Umbridge przygotowała resume, zabrzmiało by właśnie tak proste.

Dwie osoby psuły morale klasy. Harry Potter zadający niewygodne pytania oraz Hermiona Granger. Przeklęta dziewucha wpatrująca się w nią, Dolores wyzywająco najwyraźniej zaznajomiona z podręcznikami. O ile nieznośnego intryganta może ukarać szlabanem o tyle z nią ma większy problem. Czytała na temat potencjalnych związków z rodziną Malfoyów. Nie wiadomo ile prawdy w słowach Rity Skeeter, lecz na razie warto poczekać i nie wymierzać kary.

Hermiona do pewnego stopnia odgadła wątpliwości Umbridge i w duchu miała niezły ubaw. Wybiegając zapłakana z Wielkiej Sali nie pomyślała o korzyściach wynikających z pomówień. Ależ dziecinnie uniosła się dumą! Przecież denerwując starą ropuchę ma coś więcej niż ubaw, zadając jej podchwytliwe pytania być może wyprowadzi ją w pole. A Hermiona zamierzała uważnie słuchać ropuchy, pełna złych przeczuć co do intencji kobiety. Harry i Ronald oczywiście nie dostrzegali powagi sytuacji. „Ach ci chłopcy"- myślała ubawiona – „wieczne dzieci".

Zazwyczaj nie wymyślała przemyślnych intryg, ale dzisiaj wpadła w naprawdę paskudny nastrój. A ludzie wyprowadzeni z równowagi, lub załamani potrafią widzieć niesamowite związki między faktami, potrafią wymyślać niesamowite rzeczy. Gdzieś czytała o potencjale zdesperowanych ludzi, chociaż nie mogła sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Dla namiętnej wielbicielki książek, znającej na pamięć „Historię Hogwartu" zapomnienie nazyw książki było nieomal grzechem. Tak czy siak, w przypadku Hermiony niecodzienna sytuacja oznaczała myślenie z niezwykle przebiegły sposób.

- Granger!- usłyszała zbyt dobrze znany, zdenerwowany głos. – Musimy porozmawiać!

Przez pół dnia Draco Malfoy musiał znosić kpiny kolegów. Przeżywał właśnie koszmarny okres i nic nie zapowiadało rychłego końca mąk. Przez pół dnia musiał dementować plotki. Ze wstydu nieomal marzył by się zapaść pod ziemię. Nie śmiał wysłać od ojca listu z zapytaniem. Wyciągnie więc prawdę ze znacznie prostszego źródła, czyli od Granger. Prędzej mu kaktus na ręce wyrośnie niż uwierzy w romans ojca z rudą szlamą. Ale o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

- Dobra, ale nie na korytarzu- odpowiedziała. – Chodźmy w jakieś bardziej spokojne miejsce.

- Jasne.

Na pewno nie zamierza rozmawiać o rodzinnych tajemnicach na środku korytarza. Za kogo ta ruda, przemądrzała wiedźma go ma? Boże jak mu działa na nerwy. A teraz przez nią zostało zszargane dobre imię jego ojca.

- O co chodzi? Wyjaśnij mi! Co to ma znaczyć?- wycedził blady, rozzłoszczony blondyn ciskając w kierunku dziewczyny egzemplarzem 'Proroka Codziennego'.

- To znaczy- wyjaśniła Hermiona lodowato- że Ritę Skeeter ponosi wyobraźnia.

- Ale to zdjęcie, skąd ona ma to zdjęcie?!- nie dawał za wygraną.

- Chyba nie uwierzyłeś, że jestem aż tak głupia i mam tak fatalny gust by mieć romans z Twoim ojcem?- zapytała niewinnie

- Jak śmiesz podła szlamo mówić o moi, ojcu tym tonem! Nigdy nie będziesz jego godna - wrzasnął i prawie się rzucił na dziewczynę.

- Zamknij się Malfoy. Chcesz odpowiedzi na pytanie czy chcesz słuchać swojego głosu? Jeśli to pierwsze, to nie marnuj mojego czasu i tlenu w korytarzu. A skoro zacząłeś oddychać i wykazywać szczątkowy rozsądek, to byłam w księgarni 'Esy i Floresy' tego samego dnia co Twój ojciec. Po prostu nie mógł sobie darować małych złośliwości a wtedy, jak na złość, obok przechodziła Skeeter. Zrobiła zdjęcia i dopowiedziała całą tę historię- wyjaśniła.

Nie dała się mu sprowokować. Musi zachować spokój. Ostatnie co chce to prowokowanie kolejnych plotek. Chociaż szlama to najbardziej obraźliwe określenie jakiego mógł użyć nie poczuła się przez to gorzej. Traktowała go niczym denerwującego, ujadającego pieska. Nie może zostać zraniona przez kogoś, czyje zdanie nic jej nie obchodzi.

- I tylko tyle?- zapytał Malfoy nieco zawiedziony

- A na co liczyłeś? Przecież ta baba zmyśla niestworzone bzdury.

- Blee co za ohyda!- syknął strącając zielonkawego żuka ze swego ramienia.

- Dzięki Malfoy- powiedziała rozradowana Hermiona- nawet Ty się czasem do czegoś przydasz- powiedziała chwytając stworzonko w dłoń. – Nawet nie wiesz jak mi pomogłeś.

- O czym Ty bredzisz. Oszalałaś wiewióro ?

- Nieważne- odparła odchodząc.

Patrzył na odchodzącą z niedowierzaniem, bezczelna szlama odwróciła się na pięcie o poszła. Zupełnie go zignorowała i poszła gdzieś w sobie znanym celu. Nie rozumiał czemu widok żuka wprawił ją we wspaniały humor. Nie ma jednak czasu na rozmyślanie o niej. Czas wracać do reszty.

Hermiona poszła do swojego dormitorium. Umieściła żuka w słoiku i rzuciła na naczynie zaklęcie nietłukące. Spojrzała na owada z satysfakcją. Tak, żuk był elementem, który spinał ze sobą wszystko. Ilekroć jakieś tajemnice wychodził na jaw w pobliżu zawsze był żuk. No niezupełnie żuk. Ale mniejsza z tym. Musi powiedzieć jeszcze jednej osobie o swoim odkryciu.

Mimo wszystko osoba, która także padła ofiarą pomówień powinna poznać prawdę, powinna wiedzieć. No i rzecz jasna nie odmówi sobie satysfakcji przyprawienie tego zarozumiałego, przekonanego o swej wyższości arystokraty o zdumienie, że to ona rozwiązała zagadkę. Napisała bardzo uprzejmy list, list, który wiele nie powiedział:

'_Panie Malfoy,_

_Rita Skeeter nic więcej nie napisze. Zapewniam o tym pana. A jeśli spróbuje…. Cóż mocno tego pożałuje._

_Pozdrawiam_

_HG_'

Lucjusz czytał krótki liścik Hermiony i złość toczyła walkę z ciekawością. Nie miał pojęcia o czym dziewczyna mówi. Ale naprawdę się ucieszył z zamknięcia ust reporterce. Tylko jakim cudem szlama odkryła coś czym nastraszyła wyszczekaną dziennikarkę? Ostatecznie zwyciężyła ciekawość. Musi dowiedzieć o co chodzi.

Kazał domowej skrzatce przenieść się do Hogwartu. Sam nie mógł użyć czaru teleportacji ponieważ wewnątrz zamku żaden czarodziej nie może korzystać z teleportacji. Ale skrzaty mogą. Dzięki niej właśnie nieomal wpadł na Hermionę, która szła szkolnym korytarzem.

Pierwotnie trzymała słoik z żukiem w swoim dormitorium. Nie mogła jednak wytrzymać napięcia. Ciągle myślała i ostatecznie wrzuciła swój skarb do torby. Co prawda musiała w tym celu nosić kilka książek w ręku, ale co tam.

Wyszła akurat z jednej z łazienek. Widząc przez sobą bladego, jasnowłosego mężczyznę w ciemnych, kosztownych szatach z wrażenia aż musiała złapać się ściany. Otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia niepewna czy zmysły nie płatają figla. Może oszalała i ma zwidy?

- Co miał znaczyć liścik dziewczyno?- zapytał Lucjusz przechodząc od razu do rzeczy

- Och, odkryłam pewien brudny sekrecik panny Rity- odpowiedziała z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

- I co?- kontynuował Lucjusz tracąc cierpliwość.

- Zaraz panu wyjaśnię, ale nie na korytarzu. Poszukajmy jakiegoś zamkniętego pomieszczenia.

- Tam- powiedział lodowato wskazując na drzwi łazienki dziewczyn.

Nie miała czasu by w pełni ocenić absurdalność zaistniałej sytuacji. Właśnie wejdzie z ojcem szkolnego wroga do damskiej łazienki. Boże jak ktoś ich zobaczy to pomyśli…. aż strach co pomyśli. Szybko rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcie by nikt im nie przeszkodził.

- To- powiedziała wyciągając żuka ze słoika- to Rita Skeeter. Nielegalny animag. W zeszłym roku wiele czytałam o różnych magicznych podsłuchach i animagach. Szukałam odpowiedzi na pytanie skąd ta kobieta miała sensacyjne opowieści, jakim cudem mogła podsłuchać cudze rozmowy za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Niech Pan spojrzy- kontynuowała- każdy animag ma charakterystyczne cechy. Profesor McGonagall po przemianie w kotkę ciemne obwódki wokół oczu podobne do okularów, ona zaś, to znaczy Rita, czułki przypominające oprawki okularów.

- Zgrabna teoryjka- odparł Lucjusz z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.- Ale nie wierzę.

- To można sprawdzić, jest proste zaklęcie, które pozwala sprawdzić czy animag to animag czy zwierzę.

Pamiętała Syriusza Blacka rzucającego czar na Parszywka, animaga udającego szczura. Poprosiła potem by ją nauczył zaklęcia, na wszelki wypadek. Teraz wypowiedziała słowa i uważnie obserwowała minę swego rozmówcy.

Żuk zmienił się w kobietę o blond włosach, niegdyś starannie ułożonych. Teraz nieco potarganych. Rita Skeeter patrzyła na Hermionę z nienawiścią widoczną w bystrych oczach. Poprawiła przekrzywione okulary i poprawiła bluzkę. Jasną twarz pokrył rumieniec wstydu gdy zobaczyła, że przebywa z toalecie a niedoszła ofiara mierzy do niej z różdżki.

- No, no- powiedział Lucjusz zdumiony- a więc Rita Skeeter, no proszę chyba ktoś tu ma kłopoty..

- Czego ode mnie chcecie? Nie możecie zastraszać pracy!- wycedziła Rita przesłodzonym - panna Mądralińska na pewno ma plan.

- Nawet nie próbuj- wycedził Lucjusz- jeden ruch ręką a zrobię Ci coś o wiele gorszego kobieto.

- Nie napiszesz nic więcej na temat moich rzekomych romansów! I odszczekasz to co napisałaś o mnie i o panu Malfoyu, albo powiem wszystkim, że jesteś niezarejestrowanym animagiem.

Hermiona wiedziała, że Rita będzie musiała przyjąć jej warunki. Patrzyła z radością jak złośliwa reporterka, gotowa dla zwiększenia poczytności pisać bzdury o ludziach i ich krzywdzić, miota się i wygląda na zagubioną. Teraz ona trafiła na godnego przeciwnika. Musi ratować skórę.

Lucjusz po raz pierwszy w życiu spojrzał z podziwem na kogoś z rodziny Mugoli. Odkrycie Hermiony zrobiło na nim wrażenie, chociaż za nim w świecie by tego nie powiedział na głos. Chociaż przesądny i przekonany o wyższości czarodziei czystej krwi umiał docenić godnego przeciwnika. Był zbyt inteligentnym draniem by przesądy i uprzedzenia uniemożliwiały mu racjonalną ocenę. A to jak rozmawiała z przeklętą Ritą Skeeter- niegłupia. Godna przeciwniczka dla Draco, szkoda tylko, że jego syn nie potrafi uzyskać lepszych stopni od tej dziewczyny. Jak ona to robi?

- Jak sobie panna Mądralińska życzy- wycedziła Rita

- A po sprostowaniu przez rok nie napiszesz niczego dla 'Proroka Codziennego' ani żadnej innej gazety. Postarasz się uczciwie zarabiać na życie. – kontynuowała Hermiona

- Czy Ty mnie chcesz zniszczyć dziewczyno!- syknęła Rita

- Posłuchasz panny Granger- Lucjusz nieoczekiwanie udzielił poparcia- albo _ja_ się zajmę wymierzeniem kary. A w porównaniu z tym co mogę zrobić kobieto wycieczka w torbie na książki przypomni Ci wygodne leżenie na jedwabnej pościeli. Chętnie popatrzę jak taka hiena cmentarna szuka uczciwego zarobku- zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Cóż za zgodność poglądów…- pomimo gróźb i obrażenia Rita umiała dostrzegać zalążki skandalu

- Milcz- przerwał jej Lucjusz- zadarłaś z kim nie trzeba. Nie powinnaś była łączyć mojego nazwiska z tą młodą osobą. Zapłacisz. A teraz wynocha.

Kiedy Rita wyszła spojrzał na Hermionę. Prawdziwe szczęście, że kłopotliwy skandal szybko zostanie wyjaśniony. Szkoda tylko, że zawdzięcza tak wiele tej dziewczynie. Co za przykra świadomość. Czemu sam nie odkrył prawdy? Skąd w szlamie tyle bystrości i inteligencji? Ona stanowi fascynujące, żywe zaprzeczenie temu co sądził o jej podobnych, o czarodziejach i czarownicach z mugolskich rodzin. Wydrze w niej tajemnicę choćby miał użyć czarnej magii, Veritasem czy innych nielegalnych metod. Musi wiedzieć jakim cudem dziewczyna ma w sobie tyle bystrości.

- Do widzenia- rzucił na odchodnym- i obyśmy się więcej nie spotkali.

- Do widzenia panu i wzajemnie- odpadła.

* * *

><p><strong>Od Autorki: oczywiście to NIE będzie ostatnie spotkanie tej pary.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Dziękuję za recenzje i polubienia. Jesteście wielcy. Mam nadzieję, że kolejna część Was nie rozczaruje.**

* * *

><p>Lucjusz z nieopisaną ulgą opuścił Hogwart szczęśliwy, że po wszystkim. Nie potrafił jednak zapomnieć o swej nowej obsesji, obsesji, każącej mu zbieranie informacji o tej dziewczynie. Musi ją poznać, musi wydusić tajemnicę. I co najważniejsze jakoś sprawić by jego syn otrzymał lepsze wyniki SUMów. Teraz to sprawa rodowego honoru. Rzecz jasna nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy by podziękować Hermionie za rozwiązanie sprawy Rity. Nie potrafiłby. Nie zmusiłby swoich ust do wypowiedzenia 'dziękuję, świetna robota' w stosunku do kogoś takiego jak ona.<p>

Dziewczyna jednak intrygowała go. Intrygowała coraz bardziej, co stanowiło zakrawę na obsesję. Nie mógł znieść, że pomimo obecności w szkole pieska pałacowego Ministra Knota wciąż miała najlepsze oceny. Jakim cudem? Skoro przestała być pupilką wszystkich nauczycieli, to chyba sytuacja powinna ulec zmianie. Denerwująca sprawa. To wszystko nie tak. I być może z owej irytacji, ciekawości a także pewnej pokusy zrobienia czegoś zakazanego zaczął pisać do niej listy. Początkowo krótkie, z czasem coraz dłuższe na wiele tematów.

Rzecz jasna Hermiona nie powiedziała nikomu o dziwacznej, korespondencyjnej znajomości. Chodziła do sowiarni w czasie przerw mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy momentów gdy wysyła do kogoś list. Oby Harry i Ron nie zaczęli niczego podejrzewać. Są jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale nie chciała by wiedzieli. Podświadomie czuła jak wielki błąd popełnia. Powinna pokazać listy komuś starszemu, dyrektorowi, czy nawet McGonagall a nie odpowiadać na nie. Co prawda w ich treści nawet prawnik nie znalazłby niczego niewłaściwego czy nielegalnego nie powinna tego ciągnąć. Nie miała pojęcia co ją u licha podkusiło by wszystko ciągnąć. Może ciekawość? Może chciała poznać powody czemu naraz okazuje tyle zainteresowania? A może potrzebowała odrobiny rozrywki, oderwania myśli od codzienności?

Wszystko to doprowadzało do szału także Draco Malfoya. Ojciec wysyłał mu listy nakazujące by wreszcie otrzymał lepsze oceny od niej. Być może nawet bardziej natarczywe niż niegdyś.

'_To nieprawdopodobne. Jakim cudem dziewczyna mugolskiego pochodzenia wciąż otrzymuje lepsze stopnie. I nawet się nie waż Draconie, tłumaczyć, że to kwestia stronniczych nauczycieli. Jesteś Malfoy i masz podjąć wyzwanie. Skoro ona siedzi po nocach i zakuwa Ty masz zrobić to samo, zrozumiano? Skoro Hermiona Granger może siedzieć godzinami nad pracami domowymi Ty masz zrobić to samo. Przestać łazić po zamku w towarzystwie Crabble'a, Goyle'a i Pansy Parkinson. Nie zamierzam słuchać wykrętów.'_

Nic dziwnego, że miał paskudny humor. Ma prawie szesnaście lat a ojciec strofuje go jak jakiegoś uczniaka, jak szczeniaka. I skąd nagła obsesja na punkcie Granger? Co prawda zawsze słuchał, że ma się bardziej przykładać do nauki, ale jeszcze nigdy równie intensywnie. Oczywiście nie mówił pewnych rzeczy na głos. Miał dość rozumu, aby milczeć, kiedy należało milczeć.

W trakcie Bożego Narodzenia sprawa miała się nieco wyjaśnić. Ale niestety wyjaśnienia wcale nie poprawiło sytuacji Dracona. Wręcz przeciwnie. A tak planował spędzić świąteczne ferie w uroczej atmosferze. Na drugi dzień świąt zaprosił do domu swoich przyjaciół oraz Pansy Parkinson. Uwielbiał ich gościć i pokazywać rodzinne bogactwo. Uwielbiał widzieć błysk zazdrości i podziwu w ich oczach.

- Co to ma być?- zapytał Lucjusz lodowato trzymając kartkę z wykazem ocen.

- Moje oceny ojcze- wyjaśnił spokojnie Draco, siedząc w salonie.

Salon w rodzinnym dworze rodziny Malfoyów w Wiltshire budził zachwyt wszystkich zaproszonych tam gości. Sporych rozmiarów komnatę oświetlało światło z ogromnego, kryształowego żyrandola. W zimny, zimowy dzień w bogato rzeźbionym kominku płonął wesoło ogień. Przez wąskie i wysokie okna wpadały snopy bladego, grudniowego światła. Mimo wszystko panował tu rodzaj rozproszonego półmroku. Żyrandol nie oświetlał całego pomieszczenia. W kątach komnaty czaił się mrok. A w ciemnych kątach różne rzeczy można znaleźć.

Lucjusz siedział na wygodnym fotelu obok kominka z kieliszkiem ulubionej whiskey w dłoni i laską w drugiej. U jego stóp leżały dwa ogromne psy. Dzisiaj patrzył z niesmakiem na kartkę z ocenami syna. Syna, który siedział obok najwyraźniej zakłopotany.

- Wiem, że to Twoje oceny! Masz mnie za durnia! Pytam jakim cudem, chociaż Knot wysłał pieska pałacowego do Hogwartu, ty wciąż nie jesteś najlepszy na roku- powtórzył pytanie unosząc lekko wąską, jasną brew. Uznał odpowiedź syna za impertynencję.

- Bo teraz inni nauczyciele jeszcze bardziej pomagają swoim pupilkom! Potter na przykład…. – zaczął, ale szybko pojął swój błąd.

- Przestań z tymi wykrętami Draconie. Ja wiem, że Hogwart schodzi na psy a czysta krew znaczy coraz mniej, ale mimo wszystko możesz się bardziej postarać. Takie wykręty nie przystoją _mojemu_ synowi i dziedzicowi!

- Zrobię wszystko by w następnym semestrze się podciągnąć. – zapewnił go Draco.

- I o taką postawę mi chodzi! I przynieś mi w końcu lepsze oceny od Hermiony Granger. To kwestia rodowej dumy. Rozumiesz?

- Eee nie…

Draco nie miał bladego pojęcia czemu ojciec uznał, że osiągnięcie lepszych ocen od Granger awansowało do rangi oborny rodowej dumy. Czyżby artykuł Rity Skeeter aż tak go rozsierdził? To zrozumiała, ale czemu nie wyżyje się na reporterce tylko na nim? A właśnie co z dziennikarką? Zapadła się pod ziemię czy jak?

- Wiesz dlaczego hiena przestała pisać?- wycedził Lucjusz- bo ta Twoja przeklęta rówieśniczka znalazła na nią haki. I to takie, że aż na mnie zrobiło to wrażenie. Wyobrażasz sobie? Szlama dokonała czegoś takiego!- kontynuował zdenerwowany.

- Granger?- zapytał Draco ledwo wierząc swoim uszom.

- Nie, laureatka uśmiechu tygodnika 'Czarownica', pewnie, że Granger- odpowiedział Lucjusz z wyrazem niesmaku na twarzy, zupełnie jakby miał w ustach nieprzyjemny smak- ostatecznie o ilu moich, rzekomych, romansach ze szlamami pisała prasa? Ta bezczelna kobieta, Rita Skeeter, to nielegalny animag. Przybierała postać żuka by podsłuchać to i owo. Stąd te zabawne artykuły o Potterze z zeszłego roku. A Granger ją zdemaskowała. Nie wierzyłem, ale sama na moich oczach pokazała dowód rzucają odpowiednie zaklęcie!

- A więc o to chodziło Granger z żukiem! Rozmawiałem z nią i zrzuciłem żuka z ramion! A ona odeszła triumfując jakby dostała prezent- powiedział Draco bardziej do siebie niż do ojca.

- CO?- wykrzyknął Lucjusz aż wstając z fotela. – Idiota! Kretyn! Miałeś rozwiązanie pod nosem i pozwoliłeś szlamie triumfować?- syknął okładając syna laską po plecach.

Draco nawet nie zareagował. Przywykł do podobnego traktowania. Ilekroć powiedział, lub zrobił coś nie tak obrywał od ojca laską z głową węża. Czasem mniej, czasem bardziej, ale po latach przywykł.

- Nie wiedziałem co ta szlama bredzi- bronił się.- ona wybiegła jak jakaś wariatka.!

- Trzeba się było zapytać o co chodzi. Iść za nią, wydusić z niej prawdę! Wiesz jak ja się czułem gdy musiałem w duchu przyznać jej rację. Rzecz jasna nie powiedziałem tego na głos. Mam swoją dumę i klasę. Ale Ty, Ty mogłeś wyjaśnić tajemnicę i nic! Na drugi raz śledź tę dziewczynę i wyduś z niej prawdę. Nie wnikam w Twoje metody byle były skuteczne- powiedział gdy usiadł na swoim miejscu- Napijesz się piwa kremowego?

- Tak- odparł Draco masując obolałe plecy.

Przywykł do zachowania ojca. Ojca, który po wymierzeniu kary zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic. Draco pamiętał z wcześniejszych lat, że gdy coś przeskrobał nieraz oberwał zaklęciem od rodziciela, który potem zwyczajnie w świecie dawał mu słodycze. Wynikało to z głębokiego przekonania Lucjusza, że gdy kara została wymierzona nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Na tej samej zasadzie gdy okazał swoje niezadowolenie nieżyjącej żonie Narcyzie w ciągu dnia, w nocy potrafił jakby nigdy nic przemienić się w czułego i delikatnego kochanka. Niektórzy mogli uznać jego zachowanie za nieco schizofreniczne. On jednak nie widział niczego dziwnego w swej postawie.

- Ale- mówił dalej Draco zadowolony, że ojcu przeszła złość- ja próbuję. Tylko ona ze mną nie chce rozmawiać. To cwana sztuka nie to co król Wieprzlej- po czym zachęcony uśmiechem ojca po usłyszeniu obraźliwego przezwiska Rona Weasleya- i bliznowaty. Nie daje się sprowokować.

- Synu- wyjaśnił Lucjusz z machiawelicznym uśmiechem na swej bladej twarzy- jeśli jedna taktyka nie działa należy ją zmienić. Skoro panna Granger wykazuje odporność na zaczepki należy uderzyć z drugiej strony. Każdego, podkreślam każdego da się złapać na pochlebstwa. Ja stosuję tę taktykę od lat. Dlatego następnym razem…. Ale dość o tym przykrym temacie. Nie psujmy sobie świątecznego czasu. Lepiej opowiedz mi o wyczynach pieska Knota w Hogwarcie.

Z prawdziwą radością słuchał o restrykcjach Umbridge. Korneliusz Knot to prawdziwy idiota rzadkiej maści. Całe szczęście dla sprawy Lorda Voldemorta i śmierciożerców. Kretyn na wysokim stanowisku to prawdziwy uśmiech losu. Chyba da drobny datek na Ministerstwo. W ramach zachęty. Ostatecznie nawet największego głupca należy motywować.

A gdy przeczytał w 'Proroku Codziennym' o ataku na Artura Weasleya, poczuł jakby dostał worek prezentów na święta. Nieomal krzyknął z radością. Może ten zawszony wielbiciel Mugoli zejdzie z tego padołu łez. Ciekawe co wtedy z jego grubą, prostacką żoną i gromadą bachorów? Skrzywił usta w okrutnym uśmiechu. '_Te święta będą cudowne Draconie_'- powiedział patrząc na syna z radością, jakby to on zaatakował Weasleya.


	8. Chapter 8

Dziękuję za wszelkie recenzje i polubienia. Jesteście wielcy. Dzisiaj dla was długi rozdział.

**Yuri-onna-pl** Jak zobaczyłam w filmie laskę, to pomyślałam, że nią można ładnie kogoś pobić

**Toraach** Draco jeszcze poczeka na ten koszmar

**Akkaver** Dzisiaj jest dłużej.

* * *

><p>Pan Wesley nie umarł ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Lucjusza. Cudownie rozpoczęty rok wcale nie był potem taki cudowny. Szczególnie gdy Potter wraz z przyjaciółmi znów pokrzyżował plany Czarnego Pana. Głupota tego chłopaka niszczy wszystko skuteczniej niż cokolwiek innego.<p>

Zwabiony do Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie przyprowadził przyjaciół. Lord Voldemort użył sprytnego podstępu. Jedną z osób była Hermiona Granger, dziewczyna z którą od paru miesięcy prowadził intensywną korespondencję. Nieomal poczuł żal, że była na tyle głupia by tu przyjść. Szkoda, że pewnie będzie musiała zginąć a on nie wyciągnie z niej prawdy. Nie wyciągnie odpowiedzi na pytanie jakim cudem wciąż otrzymuje lepsze oceny od Dracona. Chociaż…. A może przekona towarzyszy- śmierciożerców by mu wydali wyszczekaną pannicę?

Tak, zamknie ją potem gdzieś w swoim dworku i będzie trzymał pod kluczem w jakimś pokoju. Zapewne zacznie współpracować jak odpowiednio długo posiedzi. Prawdę powiedziawszy jak odpowiednio długo posiedzi to zmięknie i zrobi wszystko. Tak, czeka go niezła zabawa, jeszcze nie wie dokładnie jaka, ale coś wymyśli. Ale wpierw obowiązki a potem przyjemności.

A mają do wykonania zadanie. Razem z siostrą zmarłej żony, Bellatrix Lestrange, matko jak ta egzaltowana kretynka działa mu na nerwy, i grupą zaprzyjaźnionych śmierciożerców mieli przynieść cenną przepowiednię. Niestety żaden z nich nie może dotknąć cennej kuli. Stąd konieczność zwabienia Pottera by osobiście zdjął z półki kulę z przepowiednią.

Nie podejrzewali, że dzieciaki stawią im czynny opór. Nie chciał za mocno uszkodzić Hermiony Granger, ale nie jego wina, że głupia dziewczyna usiłowała walczyć. A przecież jeśli okaże odrobinę rozsądku nie ucierpi. No, przynamniej nie teraz. Zrobiła na nim wrażenie- co za wspaniały pokaz opanowania i umiejętności. A jak wspaniale wydała Umbridge centaurom.. Nie to co tek kretyn Longbottom czy przygłup Weasley. I wygląda nienajgorzej po zmianie fryzury. Zaśmiał się paskudnie – gdy tylko dziewczyna trafi w jego ręce wymyśli odpowiednią zabawę.

Coś co miało być ich wielkim triumfem okazało się porażką. Dali by radę z dzieciakami, ale otrzymały one pomoc. Od członków przeklętego Zakonu Feniksa, tajnej organizacji walczącej z siłami Lorda Voldemorta. Odkąd przybyli dorośli i wyszkoleni czarodzieje wszystko przybrało mniej korzystny obrót. Potyczka była bardziej wyrównana. Gdyby nie przybył Dumbledore mieli by szansę. Ale ten przeklęty wielbiciel Mugoli musiał wszystko zepsuć. Przegrali. Skrępowani zaklęciem antydeportacyjnym czekali na aresztowanie. Co za upokorzenie.

Do tego wszystkiego przepowiednia gdzieś znikła. Co Potter z nią zrobił? A te przeklęte dzieciaki, przeklęte dzieciaki jakby nigdy nic odejdą stąd bezpieczne. No i nici z więzienia Hermiony Granger. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie.

Chociaż przesłuchanie wspominał jako najgorsze chwile swego życia w głębi serca odczuł ulgę. Zawiedli. Nie przynieśli przepowiedni. A Lord Voldemort karze bez litości za niekompetencję. Kto wie co by mu zrobił… Na razie siedzi bezpieczny w Azkabanie. Ale co z jego synem? Czy Dracon nie zostanie ukarany za winy ojca? To przecież jeszcze dziecko, ma niespełna siedemnaście lat, prawdę mówiąc bliżej mu do szesnastu! Jego jedyne dziecko, jego dziedzic.

Jeszcze nigdy Lucjusz o nikogo tak się nie troszczył jak o swego syna w trakcie procesu. Jako ojciec był surowy i wymagający, ale mimo wszystko troszczył się o swoje jedyne dziecko, o swojego dziedzica. Syn był mu drogi, chociaż nigdy nie umiał specjalnie okazywać swoich uczuć. Uznawał to za przejaw niedopuszczalnej słabości. Co z nim teraz będzie? Poprosił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Percivala Selwyna o opiekę nad synem. Ma co prawda krewnych, ale nikomu tak nie ufa jak właśnie jemu. Zapewne Bellatrix zechce weprzeć siostrzeńca. Lucjusz jednak nie ma zbyt dobrego zdania o siostrze zmarłej żony. Nigdy za nią nie przepadał i nie ufał jej za grosz. Jest zbyt egzaltowana, zbyt zakochana, dosłownie, w Lordzie Voldemorcie by jej zaufał.

Chociaż Lucjusz podzielał poglądy swego pana i został śmierciożercą nie należał do fanatyków. Owszem chętnie by oczyścił świat czarodziejów ze szlam i mieszkańców to jednak nie da się zabić dla żadnej idei. Gdy przyjdzie co do czego zawsze wybierze ratowanie swojej skóry. I zawsze stawia dobro swoich nad sprawę. Dlatego po upadku Lorda Voldemorta ,przed piętnastu laty, jako jeden z pierwszych opuścił szeregi śmierciożerców i przeszedł na stronę zwycięzców. Od lat wczesnej młodości umiał wyczuć skąd wiatr wieje- tę wielce przydatną umiejętność czynnie rozwijał. Ledwie zaczął pracować dla Ministerstwa a przekupstwami i pochlebstwami zdobył wiele cennych znajomości. Inteligentny i dbający głównie o dobro swoje, ewentualnie najbliższej rodziny, nigdy nie dał się złapać na gorącym uczynku, nikt mu nigdy nie udowodnił udziału w żadnych mordach, żadnych torturach. Skazano innych lecz nie jego. Tak, łapał i torturował dla zabawy Mugoli i czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ale nie odpowiedział za tamte zbrodnie. A teraz, teraz przez bandę dzieciaków trafi do więzienia. Wspaniały przykład dla syna nie ma co.

Lucjusz w najgorszych koszmarach nie wyśnił jaką karę postanowił mu wymierzyć Lord Voldemort. Dopiero po wielu miesiącach usłyszał o niewykonalnej misji zabicia dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledora. Poznał jednak prawdę gdy było po wszystkim. Gdy Draco miał zacząć swój siódmy rok nauki w szkole. W nowej rzeczywistości, w której nikt i nic nie stało na drodze Czarnego Pana. Czas odzyskać utraconą pozycję w szeregach śmierciożerców. Czas by zaangażowanie w sprawę przyniosło wymierne korzyści, także finansowe. Chociaż Lucjusz należał do najbogatszych przedstawicieli swej sfery nigdy nie pogardził możliwością powiększenia majątku, możliwością poprawienia i tak dobrego statusu materialnego. No i naprawdę podzielał poglądy Lorda Voldemorta.

W roku, który miał być siódmym rokiem nauki w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Harry, Ron oraz Hermiona nie wrócili do szkoły. Mieli do wypełnienia o wiele ważniejsze zadanie. Musieli odnaleźć i zniszczyć złowrogie horkruksy, przedmioty służące do przechowywania duszy. Tylko tak można uczynić Lorda Voldemorta możliwym do pokonania. Horkruksy bowiem zapewniały nieśmiertelność. Tak długo jak istniał chociaż jeden nie można zabić ich właściciela. Wyprawa była trudna i niebezpieczna. Wiele razy dopadało ich zwątpienie, szczególnie po ucieczce Rona. Wiele razy nieomal zginęli, cierpieli z powodu głodu, zimna i strachu. Przetrwali jedynie dzięki sile swej przyjaźni, dzięki przekonaniu, że zawsze mogą liczyć na siebie nawzajem, że cokolwiek ich czeka stawią temu czoła razem.

Hermiona i Ron zbliżyli się do siebie emocjonalnie. Przyjaciele od lat, teraz wśród strachu i zwątpienia rozpaczliwie potrzebowali bliskości drugiego człowieka. Trudno mówić o wielkiej miłości, niemniej jednak coś między nimi zaiskrzyło. A przynajmniej oboje głęboko w to wierzyli. Dzięki temu trudna wyprawa okazała się chociaż trochę mniej trudna. Szczególnie po pewnym wydarzeniu potrzebowała ciepła drugiego człowieka.

Pobyt na dworze Malfoya wspominała jako najstraszniejszy i najdziwniejszy epizod niebezpiecznej wyprawy. Długo nie rozumiała pewnych słów, pewnych gestów, długo nie rozumiała czemu pewna osoba zachowała się tak jak zachowała. Nigdy nie zdradziła Ronowi i Harremu pewnych szczegółów, przekonana, że i tak nie zrozumieją w czym rzecz. Ona sama nie rozumiała. Próbowała wyprzeć z pamięci pewne wydarzenia tak rozpaczliwie godzące we wszystko co dotychczas uważała za pewnik.

Zostali schwytani. Przez chwilę nieuwagi. Przez głupotę Harrego, który w chwili emocji zapomniał o tabu. Tabu, jakim stał się przydomek Lorda Voldemorta. Dzięki temu śmierciożercy oraz ich pomagierzy wychwytywali ludzi walczących ze złowrogim reżimem. Tym razem padło na nich.

Chociaż wnętrze starego namiotu w którym mieszkali przez ostatnie miesiące ciężko uznać za przytulne tam przynajmniej mieli zapewnione jako takie bezpieczeństwo. Zresztą ostatnimi czasy żyli niczym pustelnicy. Nieomal zapomnieli o rozkoszach ciepłej kąpieli w wannie, pachnącej pościeli, tostach na śniadanie. Zatęchłe, pachnące kotami wnętrze namiotu musiało wystarczyć za dom. I nieomal starczało. Docenili je gdy trafili w o wiele gorsze miejsce. Główną kwaterę śmierciożerców, dwór rodziny Malfoyów w Wiltshire.

Hermiona nigdy nie zapomniała strachu, który odczuwała będąc prowadzoną do środka wiekowego domiszcza. W normalnych warunkach zapewne cieszyła by się ze spaceru długą, żwirową alejką po obu bokach której, rosły majestatyczne dęby. Wdychałaby zapach wiosennych kwiatów i świeżo skopanej ziemi. Podziwiała klomby z niebieskimi dzwonkami rosnące niedaleko fontanny przy wejściu do domu. Fontanny w kształcie młodej, pięknej czarownicy u stóp której klęczał domowy skrzat a z boku stał centaur. Fontanny bardzo przypominającej tę, która została zniszczona w atrium Ministerstwa Magii podczas pojedynku Dumbledora z Lordem Voldemortem.

Dom, a właściwie pałacyk robił wrażenie. Nawet z zewnątrz widać było bogactwo właścicieli, mogących utrzymać majestatyczną posiadłość w starym stylu. Nawet teraz dostrzegała płaskorzeźby zdobiące ściany….

Weszli przez wysokie drzwi do sporych rozmiarów hallu. Hallu oświetlanego przez dwa ogromne żyrandole zawieszone na zdobionym suficie. W pierwszej chwilki niewiele widzieli w panującym półmroku. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła ogromne rozmiary pomieszczenia oraz ponure portrety wiszące na ścianach. Portrety należące do nieżyjących członków rodu Malfoyów, dumnych czarodziei czystej krwi, z pewnością zdegustowanych tłumami przewalającymi się ostatnio przez posiadłość.

- Kogo macie tym razem?- usłyszeli lekko zirytowany głos Lucjusza Malfoya, który wyszedł z jakiegoś pomieszczenia- Oby dało się na nich zarobić..- kontynuował swoim pełnym wyższości, zimnym tonem

- Prawdziwa gratka. Potter wraz z towarzyszami- krzyknął jeden z śmierciożerców, który ich schwytał.

- Hmmm, nie ominie was nagroda- powiedział Malfoy najwyraźniej uradowany- ale musimy mieć pewność. Te dzieciaki wyglądają naprawdę okropnie- kontynuował- całe szczęście mój syn, Draco przyjechał do domu na ferie wielkanocne, na pewno ich rozpozna i powie czy mamy do czynienia z Weasleyem i Granger.

Całej trójce serca podeszły do gardła ze strachu. To już koniec. Nikt i nic im nie pomoże wydostać się z tej opresji. Malfoy z pewnością zechce się pochwalić Voldemortowi swoim znaleziskiem. Nimi. Hermiona poczuła jak osuwa się w ciemność. Dotychczas jakoś sobie radziła lecz teraz kompletnie straciła ducha. Co prawda miała świadomość bliskości śmierci przez ostatnie miesiące, ale czym innym przykra świadomość a czym innym stanięcie z własną zagładą twarzą w twarz. Musi wziąć się w garść. Skoro już po wszystkim to powinna spojrzeć śmierci prosto w oczy. Stanąć naprzeciw niej wyprostowana a nie skulona.

Nagle poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, dłoń, której palce zaciskały się niczym obcęgi. Potem usłyszała zadowolony z siebie, uradowany głos Lucjusza Malfoya tuż przy swoim uchu '_Jesteś w moim domu dziewczyno. W mojej władzy i mocy. Teraz odpowiesz mi na wiele pytań. Bez obaw- jak będziesz współpracować i robić co ci każę wyjdziesz z tej opresji w jednym kawałku. Ale nie obiecuję tego Twoim kumplom… Pottera dostanie Czarny Pan, zaś rudzielca, rudzielec zabawi kogo innego. Ale Ty trafisz w moje ręce, to Twój szczęśliwy dzień bo to o wiele lepszy los niż Twoich kolegów. O ile okażesz rozsądek'._

- Lucjuszu czy to nowi więźniowie?- usłyszeli podniecony głos Bellatrix Lestrange- A niech to Potter! Czarny Pan…- powiedziała i podwinęła rękaw czarnej sukni gotowa wezwać umiłowanego pana.

- Spokój Bella- odpowiedział lodowato Lucjusz mierząc surowym wzrokiem siostrę zmarłej żony- to mój dom i ja wezwę naszego Pana. Zawołaj Dracona musimy mieć pewność czy to na pewno oni. Chyba nie chcesz pomyłki?

Nachmurzona Bellatrix ruszyła na poszukiwanie siostrzeńca. Nie chciała się kłócić z tym okropnym, cynicznym gburem. Nie cierpiała męża swej zmarłej siostry, tego wymuskanego elegancika, który na wszystko patrzył pod kątem interesu. Brakowało mu zapału, brakowało mu ducha walki. Nie sprzeczała się jednak. Chyba faktycznie lepiej mieć pewność. Lord Voldemort nie będzie zachwycony pomyłką.

Tymczasem więźniów zaprowadzono do niewielkiego pokoiku obok salonu. Hermiona ledwie śmiała oddychać i spuściła wzrok. Patrzyła na czubki swoich butów usiłując zapanować nad rozszalałymi myślami. Słowa Lucjusza przeraziły ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Co on miał do licha zamierzał powiedzieć? Czego od niej chce? Zamierza osobiście torturować?

Draco nie był zachwycony rolą, którą miał odegrać. Nie, nie przepadał za trójką: Potter, Granger, Weasley, ale ostatnio… Widział do czego są zdolni śmierciożercy. I bał się tych ludzi, bał tak bardzo jakby sam mógł zostać ofiarą. Przerażała go ciotka Bella, pozbawiona elementarnych moralnych hamulców, przerażali ludzie mordujący dla rozrywki. On sam dokuczał kolegom, ale nigdy by ich nie zabił osobiście. Raczej zostawiłby to losowi i wypadkom. Odkrył coś jeszcze- robiło mu się niedobrze gdy patrzył jak kogoś poddawano torturom, zwyczajnie w świecie niedobrze. Nie mógł na to patrzeć. Nie byłby w stanie nikomu zadać bólu. Owszem potrafił mówić przykre i podłe rzeczy, ale nie umiał przejść od słów do czynów.

Nie śmiał spojrzeć na więźniów. Nie śmiał spojrzeć na swoich szkolnych wrogów. Spuścił smętnie głowę mając nadzieję, że nie każą mu patrzeć na coś okropnego. Ciotka Bella ciągnęła go w ich stronę najwyraźniej podniecona. To nie wróży niczego dobrego.

- Draco- szeptała nabrzmiałym od emocji głosem- czy to oni? Potter, Weasley i Granger?

- Tak, możliwe, że tak- wybąkał spuszczając wzrok

- Co z Tobą Twojego ojca i mnie czeka chwała- skarciła go- możesz okazać nieco więcej zapału i zaangażowania!

- Tak- odparł bez przekonania.

W normalnych warunkach Bellatrix Lestrange, bezwzględna i krwiożercza zrugała by siostrzeńca za podobne zachowanie. Teraz jednak podniecona wizją powiadomienia swego Pana o złapaniu Pottera nie miała czasu na bóle i udręki wieku dorastania. ON, zaraz przybędzie tu ON i nagrodzi ich, nagrodzi JĄ, pochwali, powie, że jest jego jedyną….

Przywiązanie Belli do Lorda Voldemorta było czymś więcej niż wspólnotą idei. Kochała go. Kochała z całą siłą i namiętnością swego czarnego serca. Kochała na śmierć i życie. Nie było podłości jakżeby nie zrobiła byle zyskać jego uwagę, byle urosnąć w jego oczach, byle ostatecznie okazać się godną jego miłości. Zabijanie u jego boku traktowała jak najlepszą zabawę, jak czystą przyjemność, niczym schadzkę z ukochanym. Nie rozumiała i nigdy nie zrozumie, że on nie potrafił kochać nikogo prócz siebie. Uczucia Bellatrix uważał za wielce użyteczne, ani myślał by je odwzajemnić. Manipulował nią i z radością obserwował jak zdolna i inteligentna kobieta robi wszystko dla niego.

- Te dzieciaki miały to przy sobie- tłumaczył Lucjuszowi jeden z opłaconych drabów, którzy schwytali trójkę przyjaciół.

- CO?!- Bellatrix krzyknęła jak a amoku widząc miecz Gordyka Gryffindora.

Miecz, który Ron całkiem niedawno wyciągnął z dna sadzawki. Nie mieli pojęcia kto go tak umieścił. Ktokolwiek to był bardzo im pomógł. Mieli sprzymierzeńca gdzieś daleko, nie wiadomo gdzie dokładnie, lecz sama świadomość podnosiła na duchu. Ktokolwiek to był bardzo im pomógł- zniszczyli horkruksa i mogli niszczyć kolejne.

- Bella na litość boską musisz tak wrzeszczeć- wycedził Lucjusz

- Oni, oni nie rozumiesz- krzyczała jak w amoku- dajcie mi szlamę, zaraz ją przesłucham….

- Weźcie mnie- krzyczał Ron- weźcie mnie, nie ją!

- Poczekaj chłopczyku na swoją kolej. – zaśmiała się okrutnie Bella.

Patrzyła na Hermionę niczym osoba, która postradała zmysły. Fanatyczne przywiązanie do swego Pana i oczekiwanie na niego mieszkało się na twarzy kobiety z obłędnym strachem. W czarnych oczach, prawie całkowicie przysłoniętych ciężkimi powiekami płonął ogień szaleństwa. Długie, grube czarne włosy powiewały za nią niczym ogon komety. Lucjusz patrzył z rosnącym niesmakiem na siostrę zmarłej żony. Czyżby oszalała do cna? Po prostu cudownie, musi mieszkać pod jednym domem z wariatką!

- Tylko nie uszkodź jej za bardzo- nieoczekiwanie wtrącił Lucjusz- mam wobec tej dziewczyny plany, pomysł na świetną zabawę- uśmiechnął się lubieżnie - i sama rozumiesz musi być w dobrym stanie by wszystko podziałało.

- Hmm…, Lucjuszu co Ty knujesz?- zapytała nieco kokieteryjnie- mogę się z Tobą bawić?!- zapiszczała udając głos dziecka, zawsze udawała dziecko przed popełnieniem zbrodni.

- Nie- przerwał jej zniesmaczony

- Czemu?- zapytała tonem dziecka, któremu zabrano zabawkę.

- Bo mój plan nie obejmuje obecności osób trzecich. To bardzo specyficzna zabawa, o tak, będę miał wielką radość..

Bella nic nie odpowiedziała. Była zbyt przerażona i podniecona by się wykłócać. Na razie musi wyciągnąć prawdę, wydusi z tej szlamy zeznania. Wzięła do ręki srebrny nóż i brutalnie chwyciwszy za włosy Hermionę wprowadziła swoją ofiarę do niewielkiego pokoju obok salonu. Hermionę, która ze strachu ledwie śmiała oddychać, ledwie śmiała myśleć. Nie miała pojęcia czy bardziej boi się Belli czy dziwnych słów Lucjusza. Czuła jakby świat usuwał się gdzieś daleko…

- Mów, mów skąd to masz szlamo!- krzyczała Bella w amoku

- Ale co….- zapytała Hermiona nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi!

- Miecz! Skąd go ukradliście? -wrzasnęła raniąc swoją ofiarę nożem w szyję. Z rany pociekła szkarłatna krew.

- Niczego nie ukradliśmy- powiedziała Hermiona, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Po policzku dziewczyny pociekła łza.

- Byliście w mojej skrytce w Banku Gringotta! Jak tak weszliście?! _Crucio! Crucio_!- krzyczała jak opętana rzucając zaklęcie torturujące.

Hermiona poczuła jakby każdy nerw został przypalony do białości. Krzyczała z bólu a po policzkach ciekły jej łzy. Niech ten straszny ból się skończy, zrobi wszystko, ale niech ten straszny ból się skończy. Boże dopomóż! Nie zniesie tych tortur. Nie wytrzyma długo. Zaraz się załamie. Powie wszystko. Powie prawdę. Boże, ale jest beznadziejna i nieodporna. Tak szybko traci siły i ducha. Wszystko stracone. Przez nią.

- Bella do licha weź się w garść i przestań krzyczeć. Jak chcesz prowadzić przesłuchanie panuj nad sobą- wycedził Lucjusz- chyba, że pragniesz doprowadzić swoją ofiarę do utraty przytomności!

- Przejmujesz się tą szlamą?!- syknęła zdegustowana.

- Przejmuje się skutecznością- wycedził- Nie poznasz prawdy o tym mieczu jak więzień zemdleje. O co chodzi? Co Cię opętało?

- Ty nie rozumiesz, Czarny Pan….

- Skoro to takie ważne użyj veritaserum. Jest w pokoju obok- zaproponował- Skoro sprawa dotyczy Czarnego Pana nie można dopuścić do pomyłki- powiedział poważnie. – I weź coś na nerwy.

- Ja mam tam iść?!- wrzasnęła

- A kto ja? Idź tam Bella. Bez obaw umiem upilnować pozbawioną różdżki szlamę.

Hermiona nie wiedziała czy bardziej bać się veritaserum czy zaklęcia Cruciatus. Nie wie co prawda co opętało Bellatrix, ale nie może pisnąć słowa o horkrukasch.. Ale po eliksirze prawdy… Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swojej szyi. Ktoś odgarnął jej włosy. Po chwili usłyszała uspokajający szept Lucjusza: '_Nie bój się. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale jesteś w moim domu i ona Cię nie tknie. Zachowaj spokój a nic więcej Ci się nie stanie. Zajmę się Tobą, ale cicho sza'._

Nie miała pojęcia co sądzić o tej deklaracji. Co sądzić o pomocy z najmniej spodziewanej strony. W co ten człowiek gra? Ewidentnie próbuje ją wyrwać ze szponów Belli. Ale dlaczego? Jaki ma w tym interes? Nie wiedziała czy bać się jeszcze bardziej czy odczuć ulgę. Nie miała pojęcia czy naprawdę słyszała te słowa. Może po prostu to wszystko stanowi li tylko wytwór zmęczonego strachem i bólem umysłu? Hermiona znacznie łatwiej dałaby wiarę własnemu szaleństwu niż nieoczekiwanej pomocy z jego strony, najmniej spodziewanej i co najmniej dziwnej.

Z całej siły wypierała z umysłu niepokojące wspomnienie. Wspomnienie niejednoznaczne. Nie wiedziała co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie było łatwej interpretacji i wyjaśnienia. Nic nie było jasne i przejrzyste. I to przerażało Hermionę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Utrata jasności spojrzenia, przykry dysonans poznawczy. Nie miała pojęcia w co gra Lucjusz Malfoy. Co chce osiągnąć. Ale pomógł jej. A te uspokajające słowa- nie musiał nic mówić. Czemu to zrobił? Czemu mówił słowa pociechy? Czy to jakaś okrutna gra? Czy autentyczne współczucie? Nie ma pojęcia. I to przeraża najbardziej.

Chwilę potem wróciła Bellatrix z butelką veritaserum. Wyglądała niczym opętana, idąc lekko tanecznym krokiem, machając ze wszystkie strony eliksirem. Ubrana w długą, czarną kosztowną suknię przypominała mroczną królową z bajek dla dzieci. Oczy rozświetlał fanatyczny blask.

Brutalnie wlała Hermionie do gardła całą zawartość, nieomal wyłamując jej przy tym ząb. Dziewczyna piknęła z bólu przez co tylko rozsierdziła swoją oprawczynię. Oprawczynię, która wymierzyła swej ofierze siarczysty policzek. Nie musiała tego robić, ale chciała. Lubiła zadawać ból. Hermiona poczuła jak strużka krwi spływa po brodzie.

- Bella wystarczy kilka kropel veritaserum. Przedawkowanie może doprowadzić ofiarę do pomieszania zmysłów. A wtedy, wtedy zeznania będą do niczego- powiedział Lucjusz najwyraźniej zdegustowany tą sceną.

- Mów, mów szlamo skąd masz miecz!- krzyczała Bella.

Hermiona nie mogła kłamać. Nie była w stanie po zażyciu eliksiru prawdy. Opowiedziała o Ronie, który zanurkował w jeziorze i znalazł miecz. Opowiedziała o Harrym, który zobaczył srebrną łanię i ruszył za niezwykłym zjawiskiem. Jak nieomal zginął poprzez utopienie.

Lucjusz słuchał z rosnącym niedowierzaniem. Nie miał pojęcia czy dziewczyna oszalała, czy przypadkiem mówi prawdę. Ale jeśli oszalała będzie do niczego i nic z niej nie wyglądnie. Oczywiście z czasem działanie veritaserum minie. Ale na razie. Na razie Bella wszystko zepsuła. Czy ta kobieta nigdy nie zacznie nad sobą panować? Ależ go drażni. Drażni jak niewiele osób.

- To jakaś bzdura!- wrzeszczała Bellatrix- najgłupsza historia na świecie. Kłamiesz podła szlamo!

-Po veritaserum nie można kłamać- wyjaśnił zirytowany Lucjusz, że musi tłumaczyć równie oczywiste rzeczy- mówiłem: kilka kropli. Takie są skutki przedawkowania. Weasley się zgłaszał na ochotnika na przesłuchanie. Sprowadźmy go. I następnym razem lepiej nad sobą panuj bo nie będzie kogo przesłuchiwać. Glizdogonie!- po tych słowach do pokoju wszedł myszowaty mężczyzna o rozbieganych oczkach. – Idź po Weasleya.


	9. Chapter 9

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i polubienia.

**Yuri-onna-pl ** mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział będzie lepszy.

* * *

><p>Ale Ron, na swoje wielkie szczęście, nigdy nie został poddany przesłuchaniu. Wówczas miały miejsce wydarzenia, których nikt nie przewidział. Szalony zwrot akcji, tym razem jednak szczęśliwy dla młodych ludzi. Nadeszła niespodziewana pomoc, nieomal cudowne ocalenie. I początek największych kłopotów w życiu Lucjusza, gdy musiał wyjaśnić Lordowi Voldemortowi, że Harry Potter znowu uciekł. „Ten dzieciak ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bo tego ostatniego, zdecydowanie mu brak"- kpił Malfoy senior, za każdym razem kiedy wspominano denerwującego chłopaka. .<p>

Nagle z salonu doszedł jakiś straszny harmider i odgłosy walki. Słyszał Pottera, ale przecież zamknął chłopaka w piwnicy. Obłożył miejsce uwięzienia wieloma zaklęciami uniemożliwiającymi ucieczkę. Niewielu, a już na pewno nie młodzi czarodzieje, mogło złamać uroki. Co, ten przeklęty problem, by robił w salonie? Chwycił na wpół zemdloną Hermionę i ruszył za Bellą, która pobiegła sprawdzić przyczynę zamieszania. Ostatnie czego Lucjusz potrzebował, to szalona szwagierka biegająca po domu. Gotowa zniszczyć cenne przedmioty!

Spojrzał na Hermionę. Wyglądała na kompletnie oszołomioną bólem i eliksirem, co nie zdziwiło jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Nie był pewien czy zrozumie chociaż słowo z tego co powie i czy w ogóle ma świadomość co się dzieje. Jeśli przez tą idiotkę Bellę jego plan zabawienia się kosztem dziewczyny spali na panewce, to znajdzie sposób by my zapłaciła. Naprawdę czym on sobie zasłużył na równie głupich krewnych. '_Już po wszystkim, teraz jesteś w mojej mocy. I nareszcie mi powiesz jakim cudem potrafiłaś osiągnąć tyle rzeczy będąc kim jesteś. Jakim cudem dziewczyna z mugolskiej rodziny została prymuską. Spokojnie ja w przeciwieństwie do Belli umiem nad sobą zapanować. Jesteś w moim domu i o ile okażesz rozsądek to reszta Twojego pobytu tutaj dziewczyno będzie mniej dramatyczna, nawet przyjemna. Zatem….' _Nie dokończył zdania, bowiem musiał opanować kryzys. Zaklął pod nosem.

Więźniowie uciekali. Otrzymali pomoc ze strony dawnego sługi, skrzata Zgredka! Skąd u licha ten niewdzięcznik się tu znalazł? Ze zdumienia puścił Hermionę. Zapomniał o niej _. _Teraz musi opanować sytuację. Czarny Pan nie może się dowiedzieć o ich kłopotach, o tym, że banda dzieciaków zdołała ich wykiwać. Lucjusz wiele razy widział wściekłość Lorda Voldemorta i nie miał ochoty posłużyć za worek treningowy, tudzież przykład dydaktyczny.

Ledwo jednak chwycił różdżkę ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie rozbrajające. Zanim zorientował się w czym rzecz leżał we własnym kominku odrzucony siłą czaru. Niech no dorwie tego co to zrobił. Gdyby się nie zagapił na pewno odbiłby zaklęcie. Ale widok Zgredka tak go zdziwił, że zapomniał o elementarnych środkach ostrożności. I po chwili odczuł przykre skutki własnej nieostrożności i iście szczeniackiej głupoty.

Zanim wstał usłyszał wrzask Bellatrix. „_Nieszczęścia chadzają stadami_"- warknął. A potem nastąpił przeraźliwy huk. Ktoś zrzucił ogromny żyrandol, oświetlający pomieszczenie. Kryształy rozprysły się na tysiące kawałków raniąc kilka osób w pobliżu. W całym tym zamieszaniu Potter, Weasley, Granger oraz inni więźniowie, w tym goblin Gryfek uciekli. Bellatrix krzyczała, próbując zmusić Lucjusza by wstał. Użyła do tego mało subtelnej metody kopniaka.

Co gorsza niedługo potem przybył Lord Voldemort. Nie sposób opisać jego wściekłości. Każdy kto był w polu rażenia został ukarany. Nie ważne jak był zasłużony. Nie ważne jak był bogaty i jaki miał społeczny status. Lucjusz po raz pierwszy odczuł na sobie ciężką rękę swojego pana. Został zamknięty we własnej piwnicy, niczym więzień. I niczym więzień nosił na ciele ślady po karze. Czarny Pan karał tak zwolenników jak przeciwników. Lucjusz dostał bolesną lekcję, kiedy został wydany w ręce rzezimieszków. Mogli z nim robić co chcieli, aby tylko trwale nie uszkodzili_. _

Ale nawet nie to było najgorsze. Martwił się o syna. Kto wie czy chłopak nie odpowie za ucieczkę więźniów, czy nie zostanie ukarany za przewinienia ojca. I wówczas, wówczas podczas długich godzin zamknięcia w małym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu po raz pierwszy zaczął kwestionować swoją lojalność wobec Czarnego Pan

Nie miał nic przeciwko gnębieniu innych. Nie odczuwał wyrzutów sumienia z powodu porywania i zabijania obcych osób. Ale odkąd on, Lucjusz Malfoy ze znamienitego rodu Malfoyów, zaczął cierpieć zmienił zdanie. Nie jest jakiś byle pachołkiem. Jest szanowanym członkiem społeczeństwa, przedstawicielem arystokracji. Człowiekiem zamożnym i z szerokimi znajomościami. Nikt nie może go ot tak zamykać w piwnicy własnego domu. Przecież to on w swej łasce i wspaniałomyślności przeznaczył rodową posiadłość na kwaterę główną. I to ma być zapłata?! Karanie niczym szeregowego działacza? To oburzające i niedopuszczalne. Skoro tam jest traktowany to chyba nie ma powodów do wierności. Nie jest Bellą, która zatraciwszy się w swych uczuciach do Czarnego Pana, połykała bez słowa każdą gorzką pigułkę. O nie, on ma resztki godności. Skoro tak mu się płaci za jego wierność to on ma dość. Nie podoba mu się to wszystko. Nie, nie zmienił poglądu na temat wyższości czarodziei czystej krwi. Zmienił jedynie zdanie na temat swego Pana. Odpowiednia dawka _Cruciatus_ skutecznie wyleczyła Lucjusza z przywiązania do Lorda Voldemorta i wzbudziło bunt.

Lord Voldemort nigdy nie zadawał sobie trudu zrozumienia motywacji kierującej swoimi podwładnymi. Nie próbował rozumieć ich uczuć. Sądził, że stosując wobec Lucjusza zaklęcie torturujące wzbudzi w nim szacunek i respekt. Zapomniał jednak o pewnej drobnej sprawie. Nie miał do czynienia z jakąś miernotą marzącą o społecznym awansie. Nie miał do czynienia z jakąś płotką, ale bogatym i dumnym arystokratą, którego od zawsze fascynowała moc i władza. Zaś jako dumny arystokrata nie mógł znieść czyjejś wyższości i własnego poniżenia. Rodową dumę cenił ponad wszystko. I właśnie owa rodowa duma nie pozwoliła mu aby Lord Voldemort nim po prostu pomiatał. A już szczególnie jak zaczął nastawać na życie _jego_ syna i dziedzica. To czy kochał swoje dziecko to jedno, ale nikt nie ma prawa dybać na ·życie potomka znamienitego rodu. Nie jest Bellatrix, która by poświęciła wszystko dla swego ukochanego pana. Lucjusz Malfoy bardzo nie lubił czegokolwiek poświęcać. Dla najsłuszniejszej nawet sprawy. Wolałby inni składali ofiary a on patrzył z boku i radował się cudzym poniżeniem. Kiedy sam został poniżony od razu naprostował swoje poglądy. Gdy zrozumiał co czuły ofiary reżimu.

Hermiona niewiele pamiętała z potyczki w dworku Malfoya oraz późniejszej ucieczki. Nie miała pojęcia dokąd została przeniesiona. Oszołomiona bólem, veritaserum oraz strachem zemdlała przed jakimś domem. Ostatnie co pamiętała to Bellatrix przystawiającą jej nóż do gardła i okropny huk gdy z sufitu w salonie Malfoyów spadł żyrandol. Ktoś ją wówczas złapał a potem zapadła w ciemność. Pamięta szarpnięcie, coś jak teleportacja, chociaż nie ma pewności. I ten niepodobny do niczego dom, pośród małego, ale uroczego ogródka. Zapach morza i szum fal. Czyjś uścisk – a potem , potem wszystko spowiła mgła…

Odzyskała świadomość leżąc na wąskim łóżku w niewielkim pokoju. Przez otwarte okno wpadało ciepłe, wiosenne powietrze niosąc zapach morza. Leżała na miękkiej, pachnącej pościeli, luksus o którym na długo musiała zapomnieć. Ktoś przebrał ją w czyste, lekkie ubrana i troskliwie przykrył. Dotknęła rany na szyi- teraz wszystko ładnie się goi. Ale gdzie jest?

- Leż spokojnie- usłyszała ciepły głos- jesteś bezpieczna.

- Fleur? – zapytała zdumiona.

Powoli wstała na poduszkach. Wciąż koszmarnie osłabiona musiała szybko się położyć. Obok łóżka stała najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką Hermiona kiedykolwiek widziała Fleur, bratowa Rona. Teraz dostrzegła troskę w jej błękitnych oczach.

- Tak Hermiono. Co się stało?

- Dwór Malfoya, Bella, veritaserum- nie wiem od czego zacząć…

- Od odpoczynku, śpij spokojnie..

Hermiona nigdy nikomu nie powiedziała o tym co dokładnie zaszło w małym pokoiku w posiadłości Malfoyów. Nie zdradziła dziwnych słów Lucjusza Malfoya, nie wspomniała o jego dziwacznym zachowaniu. Sama nie do końca rozumiała co właściwie wówczas zaszło, nie wiedziała co o tym wszystkim myśleć. I była przekonana, że inni nie zrozumieją. Miała dziwne, nieodparte wrażenie jakby brała udział w czymś złym, czymś niegodnym. Dlatego milczała, milczała bardzo długo na temat ówczesnych wydarzeń.

Zresztą wkrótce mieli co innego na głowie. Bellatrix niechcący sama dostarczyła im wskazówek gdzie mogą znaleźć kolejnego horkruksa i zaczęli planowanie szalenie niebezpiecznego włamania do Banku Gringotta. Hermiona miała zostać swoją oprawczynią. Specjalnie ćwiczyła mówienie wyniosłym tonem i maniery zarozumiałej arystokratki. Od umiejętności jej gry zależy tak wiele. Górnolotnie rzecz ujmując losy świata…

Udane włamanie się do skrytki rodziny Lestrange oraz ucieczka na smoku szybko stały się swoistą legendą. Symbolem nadziei i przykładem waleczności dla wrogów reżimu. Dla pechowych mieszkańców dworku Malfoya oznaczało kolejną surową karę. Karę bezlitosną. A co gorsza poszkodowani nie wiedzieli za to cierpią. Lucjusz miał jednak dość rozsądku by nie zadawać pytań podczas gdy Lord Voldemort rzucał na niego zaklęcie Cruciatus. Bella nie została ukarana. Ale nawet karę z rąk umiłowanego pana przyjmowała jako pieszczotę kochanka. Lucjusz wręcz przeciwnie. Nie zamierzał zapomnieć i wybaczyć bólu i upokorzenia gdy znosił wił się z bólu na oczach wszystkich obecnych w posiadłości w tym rodzonego syna. Od tej chwili nie był już śmierciożercą i oddanym sługą Lorda Voldemorta.

Szukał sposobu na skontaktowanie się z jego przeciwnikami. Zapomniał o swoim przywiązaniu i posłuszeństwie. Ból skutecznie naprostował jego poglądy na wiele spraw. Nawet nie miał pojęcia jak szybko i w jaki sposób zdoła przysłużyć się drugiej stronie.

* * *

><p><strong>Toraach<strong>: poprawione, miało być "jak pieszczotę kochanka"


	10. Chapter 10

Teraz akcja dziele się już po zakończeniu książek, więc powinno być ciekawiej. Na potrzeby ficka założyłam, że to Lucjusz a nie Narcyza sprawdzał czy Harry żył po spotkaniu z Voldemortem. Wątek rodziców Hermiony został wspomniany, ale rozwinę go potem

* * *

><p>Kiedy Czarny Pan zażądał obecnym w Hogwarcie wydanie Harrego Pottera myślał tylko o jednym. Dostać się do zamku i spotkać z synem. Kazał mu wracać do szkoły bojąc się, że w domu nie zdoła zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwa. Teraz czynił sobie gorzkie wyrzuty. Odkąd przestał być najbardziej zaufanym śmierciożercą Lorda Voldemorta, Draconowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Głównie ze strony dawnych przyjaciół, którzy trzymali się go gdy był synem bogatego i szanowanego arystokraty. Teraz jednak wszystko uległo zmianie. Także sytuacja Dracona, który został zdegradowany z pozycji małego księcia do poziomu persona non grata. A to bolało, upadek z takiej wysokości boli jak wszyscy diabli, szczególnie jak człowiek upadnie na kość ogonową.<p>

Lord Voldemort nie myślał o tym. Mało go obchodził milczący sługa, który zawiódł. Mało go obchodzi w co wierzy lub nie wierzy i co planuje, skoro nie jest skuteczny. W ogóle nie interesował się specjalnie Lucjuszem, który od jakiegoś czasu milcząco obserwował otoczenie. Nie zwrócił uwagi na nową zaciętość na jego bladej twarzy. Szkoda mu czasu na kogoś równie bezużytecznego. Nie miał pojęcia, że za ów błąd zapłaci życiem i to wkrótce. Wzgardzony sługa szybko stał się wrogiem, wrogiem szalenie niebezpiecznym bo znającym wiele tajemnic i całkowicie zdesperowanym. Czarny Pan nie miał czasu na podobne rozmyślania ponieważ właśnie planował swoje ostateczne zwycięstwo nad Zakonem Feniksa, ostateczne zdeptanie nędznego robactwa. I ma teraz rozmyślać nad moralnymi dylematami kogoś równie nieużytecznego co Lucjusz Malfoy?

Hermiona nigdy nie zapomniała cudownego uczucia ulgi gdy zobaczyła śmierć Lorda Voldemorta. Zabiło go jego własne, odbite zaklęcie. Jak z zwolnionym filmie setki par oczu wydziały jak jego ciało padło na podłogę. Nareszcie pokonany, nareszcie martwy. Po chwili podbiegła do Harrego razem z Ronem i cała trójka bezwstydnie płakała ze szczęścia. Podobnie jak inni. Wszyscy im gratulowali. Wszyscy ich podziwiali. Profesor McGonagall uściskała swoją najlepszą uczennicę ze łzami w oczach. Powitania z innymi były równie radosne. Znowu w Hogwarcie, znowu bezpieczni.

W naprędce zorganizowano wielką ucztę, najwspanialszą ucztę zwycięstwa w ruinach Wielkiej Sali. Złote słońce wschodziło na niebie niosąc nadzieję w ten nowy dzień, nowego świata. Do zamku wbiegali różni ludzie: mieszkańcy Hogsmeade, rodzice walczących uczniów, ewakuowani wcześniej młodsi adepci magii. Ale teraz wszystko to straciło znaczenie. Nie ważne kto miał ile lat i w jakim się uczył domu. Teraz świętowano nadejście nowej ery, bez strachu i terroru. Nadejście pokoju po trzech latach brutalnej wojny. Najtwardsi mieli łzy w oczach gdy do ludzi powoli docierała powaga sytuacja.

Nikt kto nie był obecny na uczcie zwycięstwa nie potrafił opisać cudownej atmosfery radości, nadziei i triumfu. W żadnym języku nie istnieją adekwatne słowa by choćby przybliżyć co się wówczas działo. Najzdolniejsi poeci doznając oświecenia odczuwają coś podobnego, podobne uczucie wszechmocy, wiary i nadziei. Ludzie tańczyli, śpiewali, krzyczeli i dzielili się cudownymi wieściami. Opowiadano coraz to bardziej fantastyczne historie o przygodach trójki przyjaciół. Nikt nie czuł zmęczenia, ni znużenia. Zjednoczeni w swej radości nie liczyli czasu i nie wiedzieli co to znużenie.

Tylko dwie osoby nie podzielały ogólnej radości. Dwóch mężczyzn- ojciec i syn siedzieli z boku jakby niepewni czy powinni tu być. Ale mało ich to obchodziło. Największe zagrożenie dla ich życia minęło.

- Ojcze, tato, czy to właściwe miejsce?- zapytał niepewnie Draco Malfoy, zbity z tropu jak jeszcze nigdy.

Odkąd szkolni wrogowie ocalili mu życie nie wiedział co myśleć. Przeżywał najgorszy w swoim życiu dysonans poznawczy. Wyzywał ich i dokuczał im przez sześć lat szkoły. Jego kumpel próbował zabić ich wszystkich stosując śmiertelnie niebezpieczną Diabelską Pożogę, substancję wywołujące płomienie żyjące własnym, pasożytniczym życiem. Płomienie głodne i pragnące strawić wszystko i wszystkich. A oni zamiast uciec i zostawić go, on by tak zrobił, uratowali ich… Wyciągnęli ze środka płonącego. Bo mimo wszystko nie potrafili zostawić żywego człowieka na straszną śmierć. A Hermiona Granger, którą pogardzał, którą uważał za coś gorszego z racji pochodzenia i nieustannie przezywał szlamą nawet użyła na nim prostego zaklęcia leczącego. Nie pomogła mu jak szkolna pielęgniarka i nie zlikwidowała rany, ale zmniejszyła ból po poparzeniu. Patrzył na nią wówczas jakby zobaczył po raz pierwszy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, podziękować, lecz słowa uwięzły my w gardle. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zresztą wybawcy szybko pobiegli gdzieś dalej. Zostawili go i gdzieś poszli uwalniając od krępującej sytuacji.

- Nie wiem Draconie- odparł Lucjusz mocniej ściskając syna.

Chyba po raz pierwszy od wczesnego dzieciństwa objął i przytulił swoje dziecko. Nakrył go połami długiego płaszcza, zupełnie jakby chciał chronić przed całym światem, ukryć przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Zawsze tak się zachowywał gdy komuś bliskiemu stała się krzywda. Ale nieczęsto okazywał komukolwiek uczucia. Wszelkie takie zachowanie uważał za przejaw karygodnej słabości. Dlatego został surowym ojcem dla swego syna i dziedzica. Teraz jednak po wielu dniach niepokoju o jego zdrowie i życie zapomniał o zasadach. Po prostu trzymał go jakby w obawie, że zniknie. Wiele nocy śnił o synu widząc w sennych koszmarach coraz gorsze wizje. I wówczas zrozumiał jak syn jest mu drogi, ile dla niego znaczy jedyne dziecko. Jedyne dziecko, dla ratowania którego bez mrugnięcia okiem zdradził Lorda Voldemorta i pomógł Harremu Potterowi. Zawarł by sojusz z samym diabłem byle by pomóc Draconowi. Teraz zdobył się na szczerość. Zbyt wiele przeżył, zbyt wiele razy padał ofiarą zaklęcia Cruciatus by przejmować się manierami. Ważne, że odzyskał syna. A niedługo wrócą do domu, odpoczną i pomyślą co dalej.

- Ale – dodał po chwili chyba nikt nie patrzy, chyba czas na nas. Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja chętnie wrócę do domu.

Miał rację nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, traktując jak osoby całkowicie nieważne. Ludzie byli zbyt podnieceni zwycięstwem by zajmować się dwoma skulonymi postaciami, ojcem i synem, którzy musieli nieomal zginąć aby pojąć ile znaczy dla nich rodzina.

- A to co?- zapytał po chwili Draco wskazując na rumor gdzieś w okolicy gdzie dawniej stał stół nauczycielski.

- Nie wiem, ale wiesz chyba teraz możemy stąd dyskretnie wyjść…

W czasie uczty zwycięstwa wszyscy siedzieli razem. Uczniowie, nauczyciele, rodzice. Nikt nikogo nie pytał z jakiego jest domu i kim jest. Wszyscy świętowali. Harmider, który zauważył Draco, spowodowali Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Wypili trochę kremowego piwa, odziany we flagi Gryfindora zostali namówieni do zatańczenia tańca zwycięstwa. Dla lepszego efektu weszli na stół, za co nawet surowa Minerwa McGonagall ich nie zganiła. Czas zabawy i radości nastał. Zaczęli więc skakać trzymając się za ręce i coś wykrzykując. Ron, który stracił równowagę spadł ze stołu, ale na szczęście został złapany przez obserwujących ich ludzi. Bohater wojenny nie może się potłuc. Niestety pociągnął za sobą Harrego i Hermionę. Profesor McGonagall opiekunka ich domu uznała, że dzieciaki, a właściwie dzielni dorośli, padają ze zmęczenia z nóg i nakazała im iść do dormitoriów.

Wyszli objęci i tanecznym krokiem opuszczali ruiny Wielkiej Sali. Harry oraz Ron chwycili Hermionę i szła ona w środku niczym w obstawie. Uśmiechnięci, znużeni, lecz podnieceni, opasani flagami Gryffindora ruszyli w poszukiwaniu odpoczynku.

Nagle zauważyli przez sobą dwie postacie ubrane na czarno, wymykające się z uczty. Malfoyów. Całkowicie nieświadomych kto za nimi idzie.

- Heeej- wrzasnął Ron- ktoś daje drapaka z imprezy!

- Ronaldzie nie krzycz tak- zganiła go Hermiona- może są zmęczeni? Naprawdę dzisiaj już nie pijesz piwa kremowego!

- Ciekawe kto to taki?- zapytał Harry- może ich dogonimy i zapytamy?

- Na litość boską- zachichotała Hermiona- jesteś wybrańcem i pokonałeś Voldemorta, ale czy musisz wrzeszczeć na ludzi? Wiecie co? Idźmy do łóżek

Dwie postacie stanęły i odwróciły się w ich stronę. Na widok dawnych wrogów Ron stanął jak wryty i wbił rękę w przedramię Hermiony. Zrobił przy tym bardzo głupią minę. Całej trójce od razu przeszedł beztroski humor a z ich twarzy odpłynął uśmiech.

- Proszę pana- powiedział Harry- dziękuję za pańską pomoc wtedy w Zakazanym Lesie. Gdyby nie okłamał pan Voldemorta…. Nie było by mnie tutaj, wszyscy byśmy przegrali. Ja… chcę powiedzieć, że ministerstwo się o tym dowie. Złożę zeznania, obiecują- zakończył pewnym głosem.

- Ja też coś obiecuję- wtrąciła Hermiona- też złożę zeznania na temat tego, co się stało wtedy w posiadłości, o pomocy… Nie chcę mieć długu wdzięczności- wyjaśniła- dlatego spłacę to co jestem winna. Ocalenie za ocalenie, wyciągnięta ręka za wyciągniętą rękę. Byśmy byli kwita- obiecała. Na nową drogę życia powinnam mieć czyste konto- wyjaśniła

- O czym Ty mówisz Hermiono? O jakim długu i posiadłości?- zapytał Ron

- O niczym, nie martw się. Załatwię sprawę przeszłości i powitam nową, lepszą przyszłość.

Musi rozwiązać tamtą sprawę. Musi wszystko wyjaśnić. Może wtedy przestanie się zastanawiać co i jak? I wówczas wróg raz na zawsze zniknie z jej życia. O święta, dziewczęca naiwności!

Los uwielbia niweczyć nasze plany. Los uwielbia z nich kpić i je zmieniać. Hermiona opuszczając Hogwart po uczcie zwycięstwa była przekonana, że nigdy więcej nie spotka Lucjusza Malfoya i że czeka ją nieskomplikowane życie.

Zanim pomyślała o czymkolwiek innym musiała odnaleźć rodziców. Rodziców, którym zmodyfikowała pamięć i sprawiła, że wyemigrowali do Australii. Musiała to zrobić by nie dopadli ich śmierciożercy. Teraz musi ich odnaleźć i przywrócić im wspomnienia o sobie samym. Nadała im nową tożsamość, w której nie wiedzieli nawet o istnieniu córki. Nie chciała by cierpieli gdy umrze lub wpadnie w ręce wroga.

Kingsley, przyjaciel z Zakonu oraz tymczasowy Minister Magii. zorganizował świstoklik. Dzięki temu razem z Harrym i Ronem odnalazła ich. Cała rodzina wróciła a do domu. Rodzice z trudem znieśli, że córka użyła przeciw nim różdżki, że zmodyfikowali jej pamięć. Wybaczyli agresywne użycie czarów pod warunkiem, że nigdy więcej nie zrobi czegoś podobnego, że nigdy nie padną ofiarą czarów. Potraktowali zachowanie dziewczyny niczym atak na samych siebie. Poczucie krzywdy tkwiło w ich sercu niczym cierń. I ten cierń pewnego dnia zranił dziewczynę.

Hermiona zaś stanęła u progu nowego etapu swojego życia, etapu który doprowadził ją w ostatnie miejsce na świecie w którym sądziła, że może się znaleźć. Przyjęła rolę, której by się nigdy nie spodziewała bo tym jak zrobiła coś nieskończenie szalonego, nieprzewidywalnego i, zdaniem wielu, głupiego. I co ją kosztowało wiele wyrzeczeń i łez, Bóg jeden wiedział ile naprawdę..

Kingsley Shacklebolt, odkąd objął stanowisko Ministra mMgii miał pełne ręce roboty. Chciał w miarę szybko wyłapać śmierciożerców, których zna. Potem zbierze druhów z Zakonu Feniksa oraz Gwardii Dumbledora i rozpocznie poszukiwania reszty. Uznał, że młodzi ludzie walczący w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart powinni zostać przyjęci do biura Aurorów nawet bez końcowych egzaminów. Zdali już najważniejszy test- dzielności, odwagi i oddania słusznej sprawie. Pewnych technik walki oraz zaklęć nauczą się z czasem. Ducha walki i moralności nie sposób kogoś wyuczyć.

Lord Voldemort został pokonany lecz po kraju wciąż krążyli jego zwolennicy. Potężni czarodzieje i nieomal równie bezwzględni, pozbawienie moralnych hamulców i niebezpieczni co on. Teraz, po jego upadku i śmierci, rozpierzchli się po całym kraju a wielu uciekło za granicę. Mieli zbyt wiele za uszami by czekać aż minister magii, dawny członek Zakonu Feniksa dorwie ich. Dlatego właśnie Kingsley przewidywał, że wyłapanie ich wszystkich i postawienie przez sądem zajmie ładnych parę lat. Musi dobrze wszystko zaplanować i dobrać pomocników.

Siedział w swoim nowym gabinecie. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do myślenia o sobie jako o Ministrze Magii. Przez wiele lat pracował w biurze Aurorów i wciąż widział w sobie Aurora. Człowieka czynu, łowcę czarnoksiężników a nie urzędnika siedzącego przy papierach za biurkiem. Teraz zaś tonął w raportach co rusz pojawiających się na kosztownym, klasycznym biurku.

Spojrzał przez imitację okna przedstawiającą widok na zielone łąki i lasy. Kojący oczy widok. Jedyną rzecz, którą lubił w pretensjonalnym gabinecie. Gabinecie pełnym kosztownych drobiazgów, zdaniem Kingsleya całkiem niepotrzebnych. Nie rozumiał po co mu importowane figurki oraz ramy lustra kute przez gobliny. Jak będzie miał chwilę czasu doprowadzi to miejsce to stanu jako takiej używalności. Naprawdę nie ma ochoty potykać się o nic we własnym gabinecie.

Zaraz przyjdą goście. Zaprosił ich tutaj. Zaproponuje im współpracę. Jeśli ktoś nas to zasługuje to właśnie oni. Pomimo młodego wieku dokonali tak wiele. Poza tym zwyczajnie w świecie ma ochotę zaprosić ich na herbatkę i ciastka. Po raz enty dzisiejszego dnia poprawił swoją szatę. Dziwnie się czuł w kosztownej, wspaniałej czarno-złotej szacie ministra. Nie przywykł do podobnych zbytków. Do tego musiał rozpuścić włosy i wyjąć kolczyk z ucha- minister magii nie może wyglądać równie zawadiacko.

- Przybyli interesanci- usłyszał głos asystentki.

- Niech wejdą.

Dzisiaj zaprosił trzy osoby, trójkę przyjaciół, trójkę młodych ludzi, bohaterów. Powitał ich uśmiechem, cudownie, że są cali i zdrowi po bitwie o Hogwart. Jakże zmężnieli przez ostatni rok!

- Kingsley, eeee ministrze- powiedziała Hermiona wchodząc do gabinetu w towarzystwie Harrego i Rona

- Kingsley dla przyjaciół, Hermiono- posłał jej ciepły uśmiech- siadajcie i wybaczcie bałagan. Wciąż muszę się z tym wszystkim ogarnąć.

Usiedli na wygodnej sofie niedaleko biurka ministra. Miejscu przeznaczonym dla gości. Na pobliskim stoliku szybko pojawiła się kawa, herbata oraz ciasteczka. Kingsley, odkąd został ministrem, bardzo doceniał podawane w pracy dania. Prawdę powiedziawszy jadł w pracy obiad i kolację. Pracował do późna i nie miał ochoty by jeszcze zajmować się domowymi sprawami. Mieszkał sam i nabrał starokawalerskich przyzwyczajeń. A teraz raczej nie znajdzie czasu na znalezienie towarzyszki życia.

- Wyobrażam sobie- odparła Hermiona- musisz mieć tyle spraw na głowie. No i teraz musisz przywyknąć do pracy za biurkiem. No, ale chyba nie wezwałeś nas tutaj żeby o tym rozmawiać.

- Masz rację Hermiono, jak zwykle ktoś Ci mówił, że jesteś bardzo bystrą dziewczyną?

Hermiona poczuła jak policzki przybierają barwę ognistej czerwieni. Znała Kingsleya, lubiła i ufała mu. Razem walczyli, razem nieomal zginęli eskortując Harrego z domu jego wujostwa przed siedemnastymi urodzinami. Wpadli na bandę śmierciożeców. Gdyby nie opanowanie Kingsleya, człowieka tak spokojnego, łagodnego, otwartego na innych a jednocześnie wyśmienitego Aurora... Sporo potem rozmawiali i nawet prosiła go o wskazanie użytecznych zaklęć obronnych. Nigdy jednak nie słyszała komplementów z ust ministra magii i stąd gwałtowna reakcja.

- A więc- kontynuował swoim uspokajającym głosem, widząc zmieszanie dziewczyny- Chciałem was zapytać o plany na przyszłość. Będę potrzebował zaufanych ludzi w poszukiwaniu i osądzeniu śmierciożerców. Pomyślałem o członkach Zakonu Feniksa oraz Gwardii Dumbledora. W tym o was… Harry, chciałeś zostać Aurorem?

- Tak, ale nie skończyłem…

- Nie martw się. Wydałem właśnie przepis zgodnie z którym wszyscy walczący w bitwie o Hogwart mogą podjąć pracę jako Aurorzy. Harry, po tym czego dokonaliście, jak nikt powinniście dostać te posady..

- To od kiedy mogę zacząć?- zapytał Harry- Nawet od dzisiaj. A Ty Hermionio, Ronie co wy planujecie?- Ja bym chciała wrócić do szkoły, do Hogwartu. Zdać owutemy. A potem, potem chciałabym pracować w ministerstwie.

- Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi- odparł Kingsley z łagodnym uśmiechem- Profesor McGonagall, nowa pani dyrektor Hogwartu z radością Cię przyjmie. Z pewnością doskonale zdasz egzaminy Tylko nie tańcz więcej na stole…. Wiesz, teraz głupio by wyglądało jakbym łapał uczennicę Hogwartu, która nieco przebalowała. Tak, to ja Cię wtedy uratowałem przez upadkiem. A Ty Ron? Co planujesz?

- Chyba pomogę Georgowi w sklepie- odparł Ron zaczerwieniony.

Teraz nic nie powiedział, ale przez resztę wakacji wyśmiewał pomysł Hermiony. Chwilami nawet parodiował ją niosącą kilka tomów książek. To stanowiło jedynie kolejny dowód jak bardzo do siebie nie pasują. Owszem całowali się przez chwilę, szukając zapomnienia, lecz zbyt wiele ich dzieli. Postanowili by zostać przyjaciółmi. Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich.

- Bardzo dobrze, każdemu się przyda trochę rozrywki po ostatnim roku. Ministerstwo rozpoczęło śledztwo mające na celu wyłapanie i osądzenie śmierciożerców. Byliście więzieni w posiadłości jednego z nich, Lucjusza Malfoya. Czy złożycie zeznania?


End file.
